Law & Disorder
by No Limit 5
Summary: Rika, daughter of Sora from Kingdom Hearts, decides to take a break from the saving the world buisness and took up detective work with her friends, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. They’re here to save the day! Chapter 14 – Toon Town Forever!
1. It’s Called a Dramatis Personae

NL: Hello, everyone! I bring to you the remake of one of my first stories ever…_Law & Disorder_! Starring my OC, Rika! The daughter of Sora from _Kingdom Hearts_!

Mystery: A funny humor fic of her and her team of cartoon characters to solve mysteries of the city of Crime City! Also, if you're a reader of NL's _Kingdom Hearts: Link to Life _story, be warned – this story WILL contain future spoilers for it! Heck, this dramatis persona has spoilers!

NL: Now, I present – the characters.

_**Law & Disorder**_

_**It's Called a Dramatis Personae**_

**Heart of Gold Detectives**

Rika Itonami – Daughter of Sora and Kairi. Independent young girl who's always up for a mystery and wants to make her parents proud

Daffy Duck (_Looney Tunes_) – A darn-fool duck kicked out of the acting business

Porky Pig (_Looney Tunes_) – Daffy's st-st-straight-man

Yakko, Wakko & Dot Warner (_Animaniacs_) – Dot's cute and Yakko yaks! Wakko packs away all the snacks while Bill Clinton plays the sax! They're the Animaniacs!

Bender Bending Rodriguez (_Futurama_) – Bite my shiny, metal ass!

Experiment "Stitch" 626 (_Lilo & Stitch_) – A WMD

John "JD" Dorian (_Scrubs_) – The doctor of this company, best friends with Time Zone ; both try to stand up to Janitor, but fail miserably

The Janitor (_Scrubs_) – The man out to get the doctor, JD, of this company

Dr. Perry Cox (_Scrubs_) – JD's grudging and sarcastic mentor; has a rivalry with House

Gregory House (_House_) – A misanthrope doctor. Sounds weird, huh? Has a rivalry with Dr. Cox

Ford Prefect (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_) – Map-man for the company; some thinks he's actually an alien.

Arthur Dent (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_) – A very confused man who wonders why he's here

Trisha "Trillian" McMillan (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_) – Arthur Dent's would-be girlfriend

Zaphod Beeblebrox (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_) – A homeless dude who lives in the company's building and is running to become mayor of the city

Marvin the Paranoid Android (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_): Paranoid robot with the need to point out the obvious at the last second of a case

Eddie (_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_) – The Company's supercomputer; acts like a happy-go-lucky game show host

Maleficent (_Disney's Sleeping Beauty_) – Evil landlord of Rika's company building

Pete (_Disney_) – Spy/grunt for Maleficent

Gantu (_Lilo & Stitch_) – See "Pete"

PJ (_Disney_): Pete's bumbling son.

625 (_Lilo & Stitch_): Gantu's "assistant"

**Team Limit Inc.**

No Limit – NL or Limit for short, founder and leader of the detective agency Team Limit Inc.

Mystery – Cousin to NL, sorceress and scientist of the team; likes hurting her cousin

Wolf – Second-in-Command and partner to NL, strategist, emo, master swordsman, likes to tell people his problems

Time Zone – Time for short, driver and tech guy of the team, time traveler, likes making sound effects, often a target of Janitor's wrath; best friends with JD, both try to stand up to Janitor, but fail miserably

Rukia Kuchiki (_Bleach_) – NL's old friend, and NL's secret crush

Danny Fenton/Phantom (_Danny Phantom_) – Intern for the company and secret superhero; has a crush on Juniper Lee

Juniper Lee (_The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_) – Intern for the company and serves a secretary

Ben Tennyson (_Ben 10_) – A boy with a strange watch who is the donut boy for everyone and has big dreams

Blooregard Q. Kazoo (_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_) – Imaginary friend, Ben's best friend and janitor for the company

Bart Simpson (_The Simpsons_) – Troublemaker and delivery boy

Garfield the Cat (_Garfield_) – Pet cat and lover of lasagna

Doctor Zoidberg (_Futurama_): The doctor of the company – somehow everyone's still alive

**Ajax's Detectives**

Kuro Higure – Life-long friend of Rika's, son of Riku; leader of the group

Luigi (_Mario_) – The neglected brother of super-star Mario

Toad (_Mario_) – The happy-go-lucky partner of the Kuro

Yoshi (_Mario_) – Always hungry dinosaur

Mokona Modoki (_xxxHolic_/_Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle_) – Cute little rabbit-like universe-traveling being

Jay (_View Askewniverse_) – Stoner and attempting to run against Zaphod for mayor of the city

Silent Bob (_View Askewniverse_) – A mystic sage of incredible wisdom and power

Kronk (_The Emperor's New Groove_) – Funky cook for the company

Kara/Supergirl (_DC Comics_) – Cousin to Clark Kent and secretly the incredible superheroine

Elliot Reid (_Scrubs_) – One of the two doctors of the detective group and JD's secret crush

James Wilson (_House_) – One of the two doctors of the detective group and House's supposed only best friend

Freakazoid (_Freakazoid!_) – Insane superhero that belongs in an asylum and the detective group can't get rid of him

Sakura Kinomoto (_Cardcaptor Sakura_) – Sweet young girl with some trippy cards

Penry Pooch/Hong Kong Phooey (_Hong Kong Phooey_) – Janitor and secret superhero of Kung Fu Mastery

Spot (_Hong Kong Phooey_) – The cat to Hong Kong's success

Earthworm Jim (_Earthworm Jim_) – A worm with a fancy suit

Dexter (_Dexter's Laboratory_) – The detective group's resident scientist and genius

Tom & Jerry (_Tom & Jerry_) – Two ultimate weapons of disaster

_**---**_

NL: Well, that's the characters! Trust me; this is just the basic cast. There are MORE important characters, but I just want to mention the detective agencies.

Mystery: This better be worth all the hype…. Read and Review!


	2. Cleaning Up the Apartment

NL: Hey, everyone! Time for a new story!

Everyone: Yay!

NL: Now, I've got to say that this is a story I've moved from the _Kingdom Hearts_ section to the Cartoon-Xover section, because I realized this is more of that than _Kingdom Hearts_…Mind you, it's the same cast, but with much MORE cartoons characters not limited to Disney!

Mystery: Whatever…enjoy the story!

_**Law & Disorder**_

"So…this is our new home?" a 14-year old girl asked her two companions. The girl wore a pair of dark blue jeans, brown shoes, a white t-shirt with blue short sleeves and hood, a pair of black fingerless-gloves, and a black belt pack, which she wore backwards. Her eyes were the same blue and her hair was a reddish brown, a mix of her father's brown hair and her mother's red hair. Her hair was long and tied in a ponytail. Her name was Rika, the daughter of the famous detective and Keyblade warrior, Sora.

"I th-th-th, obviously it is," an anthropomorphic pig replied with a grunt that a normal person sounded like a stutter. He had pointy pig's ears, pig's feet with small black hooves, and pink skin. The only clothing he wore was a blue jacket and a red bow tie. He was the famous Porky Pig, a former movie star turned detective and partner of Rika.

"This is just _perfect_…" an anthropomorphic duck with black feathers, an orange bill and orange webbed feet with a white collar around his neck moaned dismally, placing his feathered hand over his eyes. He was Daffy Duck, the under-appreciated member of the Looney Tunes stars turned detective and partner of Rika and Porky. "Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"No Limit's busy with his Disney parody stories and won't be able to put up the next chapter of _Kingdom Hearts III: Link to Life_ for a while, so he said we should take up a hobby in the mean time," Rika shrugged. "So, I thought we could take a break from saving the worlds and take up detective work in the Cartoon X-over world."

"Terrific," Daffy deadpanned.

The three of them stood in the doorway of a room in a rundown apartment building of the city of Cartoontopia. The room was a total mess. Cobwebs everywhere, dust over every single object, a burst pipe, a couple of empty boxes, and a few rats that were playing poker in the dead center of it. The room did have the essentials of a home though, such as a kitchen with a (mini) refrigerator, stove and oven, a main living room, den, dining room and a couple of bedrooms.

"Well…" Rika sighed. "It's not perfect…but we'll make due. Come on." She picked up her bag of her essentials that she brought with her when she moved out of her parent's home and walked in.

"So the great Looney Tunes star, Daffy Duck, has been reduced to this…" Daffy moaned in total despair with a lisp. He often spat with his tongue when ever he had to use words with S sounds in them. "I hate my life…"

"Oh, co-co-come on, Daffy," Porky pushed the black waterfowl into the room. "I'm not com-com-com, wining about my sudden change of lifestyle."

"You're a pig. You guys aren't hard to satisfy," Daffy deadpanned.

Rika dropped her bag on a table and then turned to her partners. "Okay, guys. First thing we gotta do: clean this place up."

"No duh, girly," Daffy stuck his tongue out and blew a small raspberry. "PLEASE tell me that we aren't going into a montage of us clean this place up?"

"Is there any other way?" Rika smiled cheerfully, holding up a bucket full of soap water and a mop.

"Joy."

_**L&D**_

As Rika used the mop and bucket to clean the floors and used a duster to dust off all the dust, Porky was trying to capture the rats. "Oh…why do I have be-be-be the on-on-one to take care of the mice?" Porky asked himself as he lay out a mousetrap in front of a hole in the wall and then placed a piece of cheese on top of the trap. "There. That 'otta do it," Porky dusted his hands off, walking away.

SNAP!

"That was fast," Porky turned around to see the trap set off and upside down. Feeling guilty, his ears drooped. "Oh…po-po-poor little guys…" He sadly picked up the trap, only to be surprised to see that the cheese was gone, no mouse and a note…

_Nice try, sucker._

_Signed Jerry Mouse_

"OooooooooOOOOOOOO!" Porky immediately got ticked off, his eyebrows curled; a scowl on his face (which was red from anger) and steam blew out of his ears and whistled.

_**L&D**_

"Now to fix this pipe…" Daffy said, wearing a pair of blue overalls, a red, backwards cap. He spat into both of his hands and slapped them together, leaving them tied together in a very sticky mess. "Yuck…" He tried to separate them, but they just wouldn't come off. He shook his hands fiercely, but he was just plain stuck. He walked over to a sink and turned it on, holding his hands under it, only to have dust poof out. Totally ticked, his eyes turned blood red, some of the feathers on his head stuck out, and began breathing in heavily.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**" Daffy screamed, going into a total temper tantrum. Finally, it just came off. "That was pointless…" Daffy said dully.

_**L&D**_

Rika, Daffy and Porky stood outside of the closed door of apartment's bathroom, wearing pairs of rubber gloves and carrying some brushes and buckets.

"Ready, guys?" Rika asked.

"Ready!" Daffy and Porky gave thumb-ups. Rika opened the door.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**"

It was horrible! Walls dripping with warm, greenish, custard-like slime, toilet was caked with massive globs of crispy, shimmering feces, floor was coated with a foamy trail of urine, bathtub was full of generous helpings of yellowish, goo slowly dribbling out of a crack in it. The goo itself was slightly transparent and speckled with thick, shimmering nose hairs and dark red chunks of coagulated blood, which-

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Daffy yelled to the author. "Enough with the descriptions, you're making us all sick!"

"We'll come back to th-th-this," Porky suggested, slamming the door shut.

_**L&D**_

Porky kicked over the room's door, carrying a large, brown, cardboard box. He set the box down and opened it, revealing a black and white cat with a large red nose, by the name of Sylvester. "Okay, Sylvester! Now go-go-go get those mice!" Porky pointed to the hole in the wall. Sylvester happily complied. He dove right into the hole. "That ot-ot-ta do it," Porky nodded happily.

Suddenly, loud, earsplitting, and violent-too-dangerous-for-a-T-rated-fic-to-mention noise erupted from the hole. And the noise just stopped as fast as it started…"G-g-guess Sylvester did his job!" Porky smiled.

But then Porky's eyes widened as he saw a little mouse, Jerry, stepped out of its home, pulling on a long piece a rope with a horrified and gagged Sylvester tied to the other end with the poor cat on a red wagon. Jerry pulled hard on the rope as he passed by Porky. He gave a quick salute to Porky.

"N-now I've seen everything…" Porky sighed. He leaned down to Jerry and held out his hand. "Truce?" Jerry happily nodded as he shook the Looney Tune's hand.

_**L&D**_

Daffy returned to his burst pipe. "Okay, buddy…it's just _you_ and _me_…" he whispered, a blazing fire in his eyes. The pipe shot a blast of water into Daffy's face, as if to accept his challenge. "IT'S ON!!"

Daffy gave a mighty roar, tackling the water pipe. A large dust cloud surround the battle of the ages…a Looney Tune Duck against a broken water pipe. Suddenly, Daffy stuck his head out of the cloud. "This cloud's here so NL doesn't have to make any extra descriptions on this thing, 'cause he's such a lazy bum," he explained, before pulling head back in. "OH! OH! NO! WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT ME THERE?! **WHYYYYYY?!**"

Finally, the cloud cleared, revealing a Daffy Duck standing George Washington-style next to a perfectly repaired pipe with a red bow tied to it. "What? You think that it'll just in a pitiful failure for me, and reduce me to a crying little baby in the fetal position with my thumb in my mouth? Pshaw!" Daffy sneered.

_**L&D**_

"You guys ready?" Rika asked her partners, wearing a gas mask, pink rubber gloves, and large black rubber boots; and holding a bucket of water and mop.

"R-r-ready!" Porky saluted, wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks, flippers, and a snorkel with mask; and holding a squeegee and spray bottle.

"Just bring it on…" Daffy said, wearing a suit of armor, a floaty, boxing gloves, and hearted underwear; and also a backpack with a nozzle that read, "NITROGLYCERINE. FOR EMERGENCY CLEANING ONLY!"

"**CHARGE!!**" Rika bellowed, she and her brave comrades charged in the filthy, disgusting bathroom, cleaning like crazy with the hygiene fury of 1,000,000 housewives.

_**L&D**_

"Well, I think today was a relatively good success," Rika declared from the kitchen as she prepared dinner for her and her friends.

Daffy and Porky were busy playing chess in the dining room. "T-t-the place looks pretty good," Porky said, moving a piece. "Check."

The apartment certainly looked different from what it original was. Heck! It was almost unrecognizable from before! All the rooms shined with squeaking clean perfection, not a speck of dust anywhere, everything was in functioning order, and the rats ditched the apartment; except Jerry, and the bathroom looked…useable! "I guess I can put up with this dump until my career picks up again…" Daffy mumbled, but was secretly actually proud of the hard work he put into the cleaning.

Porky moved another piece. "Checkmate." Daffy stared dully, and then immediately smacked the board game off the table. "R-r-real classy, D-daffy," Porky frowned.

"Dinner…is served!" Rika smiled sweetly, bringing in a large pot with a cover over it and wearing a white apron and mittens. She carefully set pot in-between the farm animals. Daffy took a sniff over the pot and licked his lips hungrily.

"Hmm…mmm…" He rubbed his hands together, tying a white napkin around his neck, and lifted the pot's cover.

_**RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!**_

"Holy mother of Keyblades!" Daffy screamed as large, red tentacle reached out of the pot, grabbing him and dragging him into the pot.

Porky and Rika stared blankly, before turning to each other. "I'm…not that great of a cook," Rika admitted sheepishly.

Daffy's head came splashing out of the pot, breathing heavily for air. "That's it! Tomorrow we're hiring a cook!"

_**End of Chapter 1**_

NL: Sorry for the short chapter, but I just had to get things started quickly.

Mystery: I think it's 'cause you're a lazy bum, like Daffy said…

NL: Oh! And also, feel free to give suggestions for mysteries that the detective agencies could solve! Like…the robbery of Scrooge McDuck Money Bin. Or…the mysterious disappearance of the Krabby Patty formula, or something like that.

Mystery: Read and Review, please!


	3. Their First Case

NL: Hey, everyone! Welcome back to _Law & Disorder_! I just want to let my readers of my _Three Musketeers_ story that I'm taking a _very_ temporary hiatus on it to work on this one. Mostly 'cause it's the holiday season, and want to get the Thanksgiving and Christmas story arcs out of the way.

Mystery: You put too many of your stories on hiatus, dude! NL also thanks his reviewers for the suggestions! All of them great! Enjoy the chapter.

_**Chapter 2: Their First Case**_

"So…you're a fry cook for the legendary restaurant, the Krusty Krab?" Rika asked, holding up a credential sheet. She, Daffy Duck, and Porky were sitting behind a wooden table with a sign in front reading, "CHEF, DOCTOR, & JANITOR FOR HIRE". As you can tell from the sign, the amateur detectives were in need of services for their agency. Rika was attempting to look and sound interested, but one can tell that she was extremely bored. Porky was filing some papers he had for the employee hopefuls that were lined up outside their apartment. And Daffy was just straight out sleeping, his head resting on the table with drool leaking out of his mouth.

"That's right, madam," a sponge sitting in a small spindle, wooden chair in front of them nodded. "My name is SpongeBob SquarePants and I want to be YOUR chef!"

"Love the enthusiasm, Mr. SquarePants, but why would you want to give up your job at the Krusty Krab for us?" Rika asked, waving a pencil in her fingers uninterestedly.

"Hmm…you know what? You're right! I love my job at the Krusty Krab far too much just to give it up now for a two-bit, low-pay job!" SpongeBob exclaimed, leaping to his feet and striking a loyal pose before heading out the door. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Oh, it's no problem…" Rika sighed, crossing a name off the list of candidates. Porky turned to sleeping Daffy. Annoyed, Porky picked up a large dictionary and dropped the huge book next to Daffy's head.

_BOOM!_

Daffy immediately woke up with a start, clutching his chest as he breathed heavily and sweated. "What was that for, butterball?!" he snapped.

"I-I-If we have to su-su-su, put up with all these g-g-guys, you do too!" Porky snapped.

"Who's next?" Rika asked dully, holding up a list.

_**L&D-L&D-L&D**_

"You know how to clean?" Daffy asked the next hopeful, a Scottish man with flaming red hair named Groundskeeper Willie.

"I'LL CLEAN YOU, YOU CHEESE-EATING SURRENDER MONKEY!!" Willie screamed as they charged at the absolutely terrified Looney Tune. But, luckily, Porky pushed hidden button under their table and Willie fell through a trapdoor. "YOU'VE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF WILLIE!!"

"Y-Y-You okay, D-Daffy?" Porky asked.

Daffy was still staring with huge, bugged-out eyes. "Mother…" he squeaked before falling down backwards, passed out.

"He's fine," Rika sighed.

_**L&D-L&D-L&D**_

"So…you call all the way from 3D-world, huh?" Daffy asked a strange chef, who had a thick mustache.

"Yes, I was a soup chef," the man responded with a German accent.

"Do you make anything else besides soup?"

"NO SOUP FOR YOU!!" the man snarled, standing up with humph and stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut; causing a piece of plaster from the ceiling to fall on our three detectives' heads each.

"What a Soup Nazi…" Rika commented on, rolling her eyes as she brushed the plaster pieces out of her hair.

_**L&D-L&D-L&D**_

"I don't believe it…out of nearly all the cartoons in the city, not _one_ was suitable for the job for our chef, doctor, or janitor…" Rika sighed, flipping through a clipboard of names and phone numbers. "Not to mention Thanksgiving is coming up, and was hoping to spend it here."

"W-W-We'll find s-s-someone," Porky assured her optimistically. "R-R-Right, Daffy?"

No answer.

"Daffy?" Porky turned his head to a facedown, sleeping Daffy Duck, who was snoring incredibly loud.

Suddenly there was a knock at their front door. Daffy woke up with a start, a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. "Who? What? Where? When? Why?!" he exclaimed, his head looking back and forth.

Rika left her seat to open the door. Standing before her was a little duck-man, who wore a fancy blue outfit and black top hat, carrying a wooden cane. "Oh! Hello, Uncle Scrooge," she greeted the duck, letting him in. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

"Aye, it'd been a please to see you as well, lass," the duck, Scrooge responded with a smiled.

"Daffy, Porky, I'd like to introduce you to an old family friend, Mr. Scrooge McDuck!" Rika introduced.

"S-S-Scrooge McDuck?!" Porky gasped.

"The Richest Duck in the World?!" Daffy continued. "Besides me, of course," he added, contributing more to his massive ego.

"Well, I don't like to toot my own whistle…" Scrooge said, before shaking his head and quickly shouted, "Oi! This isn't the time for introductions! There's been an attempted robbery at me Money Bin!"

"A robbery?!" the detectives repeated.

"You better bet your behinds that there was!" Scrooge continued. "My guards knocked out, security cameras destroyed, and doors completely melted off!"

"_Melted_?" Rika raised an eyebrow.

"You kids do have a tendency to take everything I say and turn it into a question, don't you?" Scrooge asked sarcastically. "Yes, _melted_. I originally intended your father, Sora, and his team to investigate who attempted the theft, but he absolutely insisted that I'd go to you."

"My dad said I should take this case?" she asked, feeling a bit nervous. "That means I really gotta do well in this mystery-solving thing, huh?"

"D-D-Did you hear that, Daffy?! Our fir-fir-fir, debut case!" Porky exclaimed. "And it's from Scrooge McDuck!"

"Not now, butterball," Daffy said, pushing in some buttons on a calculator. "I'm figuring out how much we're charging. Especially since our first client's a wealthy Scotsman…" His eyes rolled around like a slot machine, its results being two dollar signs.

"Y-Y-You should see an o-o-optometrist about that c-condition, Daffy," Porky said worriedly.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

NL: Whoo! Time for their first case! The Case of the Robbery of Scrooge's Money Bin!

Mystery: That's a long title…We're always opened to new case ideas! So, please submit yours! Read and Review!


	4. The Robbery of Scrooge’s Money Bin

NL: And we're back! Slightly disappointed in the number of reviews, but whatever. Time for Rika and her team to deal with the case at hand!

Mystery: So, basically she just goes to the crime scene and look for clues?

NL: Pretty much.

Mystery:…This story is getting dumber by the second. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 3: The Robbery of Scrooge's Money Bin**_

On top of its traditional location on top of Killmotor Hill was Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin, a twelve-story skyscraper and a vault filled with three cubic acres of money. But currently, it was completely wrapped with yellow police tape and completely surrounded with media questioning the police and guards on the recent attempted robbery. "Is it true some sort of pyrotechnition took down all Mr. McDuck's guards, avoided all his booby traps, and much much more?" a reporter named Kent Brockman asked.

"What was the thief _really_ after? The money or something else hidden in the Money Bin?" another reporter named Lois Lane exclaimed.

"Are you really that fat, or do you have some sort of disorder?" yet another reporter named Chet Ubetcha demanded, thrusting his microphone into the face of Cartoontopia's Police Chief, Clancy Wiggum.

"No comment. No comment," Chief Wiggum answered the first two questions. "And hey! That's not nice!" he snapped at the midget reporter.

Rika and her team of Porky Pig and Daffy Duck just entered the scene. For their case, Rika had donned a brown detective's coat, and a black fedora. Daffy was wearing a pair of white gloves, and a brown fedora with a black stripe. And Porky simply just carried a red notepad and pencil. Rika lifted the yellow police line and was about to cross, but was stopped by an arm by belonging to a woman with blue hair named Officer Jenny. Rika quickly flashed a pass granted to her by Scrooge McDuck himself. Jenny nodded as she let Rika and her team through and into the building. But before Daffy entered, he quickly scribbled down note and handed it to Jenny, who looked at it with a bewildered look.

"Call me when this case is over, baby…" Daffy slurred, giving her a wink.

_SLAP!!_

Daffy's eyes rolled around as little stars flew around his head. "Okay, I'll call you!"

Rika and Porky shook their heads; Porky dragging Daffy's dazed body behind him. Rika then met up with Scrooge with his three mischievous nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. "Hello, Uncle Scrooge," Rika greeted the old duck again, before turning to the little nephews. "Hey, guys!"

"Rika!" they exclaimed, giving a group hug.

"D-D-Disney really went o-o-overboard on the "duck" t-t-theme, haven't they?" Porky asked no one in particular.

"You wouldn't happen to have recorded tapes on the thief before the cameras were destroyed, would you?" Rika asked Scrooge.

"Oh, afraid not," he sighed. "The clever, little sneak also burned all the tapes that were in the cameras."

"Well, that doesn't leave us with much then," Rika said a bit bluntly. "Can you show us the melted doors?"

"Aye, right this way."

Scrooge showed them to his personal office, where the gold-painted vault to Scrooge's money was. If anyone dared tried to steal from Scrooge, they'd have to go through the duck himself before Scrooge McDuck lets them get away with taking his cash! Scrooge pointed to his vault door, which had most of its door nearly melted down and hardened over time. Rika took a good look at it. "I'm surprised how the thief even got _this_ far," she stated. "Your Money Bin has been legendary for its booby traps and sneaky get aways. This guy must be good at getting around."

"N-N-Not to m-mention an f-f-fire maniac," Porky added, taking down notes into his notepad.

"Could they have left any fingerprints?" Daffy suggested, finally waking from his daze.

"Not a bad idea, Daffy," Rika nodded, pulling out a powder compact and brush from her right coat pocket. "Do you mind, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Not at all, lass," he nodded, walking out of his office. "Come along, boys," he waved for his nephews.

"Aw, but Uncle Scrooge we also want to help solve the case!" Dewey insisted.

"And Junior Woodchuck never leaves a mess unattended," Huey recited.

"That's why I hired Rika and her team to solve the case!" Scrooge groaned, grabbing the boys by the scruff of their shirts and dragging them out of the room.

"Now…to dust the place," Rika said, brushing up on the powder…

_**L&D-L&D-L&D**_

In less than five minutes, the entire office was covered with white power. "Blast it!" Rika groaned, completely covered with her own white powder and a puff of it shooting out of her mouth as she said it. "Not a single fingerprint!"

"Um, Rika?" Daffy called, rubbing his nose with his finger. "I think I'm gonna…ah…gonna…ah…Ah…AH…**ACHOO!!**"

Daffy sneezed so incredibly loud and hard, that he blew all the white powder out of an open window. "Well, that s-s-saved us the clean-up," Porky said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to think that tracking down this thief is going to be impossible," Rika said gloomily.

"Don't give up, young lady!" a voice exclaimed.

Rika, Daffy, and Porky instantly shifted their eyes to the office's door. At the door were seven people. One was a teenaged boy. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and it had red spot on the center, and blue jeans.

Another was a teenaged Asian girl. She had a few freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand and she wore a green t-shirt (In which, the rims of the sleeves and collar are red and what seemed to be a red dragonfly symbol on the front of the shirt), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue trousers and brown shoes.

The third person was a 12-year old girl. She had long pink hair and wore a pink shirt, black jeans, and gloves. She also had green eyes.

The fourth member of the group was a boy 16-year old boy. He had red hair, and yellow eyes. He wore a white jumpsuit with blue gloves, boots and belt. On his torso was a clock. And a giant hammer was strapped to his belt.

The fifth person of the group was another boy. He was 16-years old. He had short black hair and wore a black robe over a white t-shirt, black pant and strapped to his side is a katana in a sheath.

The sixth person was an extremely small and petite young Asian woman. She had violet orb eyes and short black hair, a single strand dangling in front of her face. She wore a black kimono over a white hakama with a white obi sash around her waist with a sheathed sword hanging on to it.

And the last person was a 15-year-old boy, who was five foot four inches and hair is pitch black. He wears a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He also wore a black thin-strip mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of the Hazmat suit's chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other.

"Who in blue blazes are you guys?!" Daffy demanded. "Though…those faces DO look pretty nostalgic…" he said thoughtfully.

"M-Maybe 'cause we m-met in NL's _other_ fic?" Porky deadpanned.

"We're Team Limit Inc.!" the boy with the goggles exclaimed, him being the one who greeted them earlier.

Daffy leaned over to Porky and Rika and whispered, "We gotta get a cool name like that for our team!"

"I'm No Limit. NL or Limit for short," the boy continued. "And this is my team!" he gestured to the others.

"Wolf," the 16-year-old boy with the katana nodded respectfully.

"Time Zone," the boy with red hair waved excitedly.

"Mystery," the girl with pink hair waved a bit carelessly.

"Danny Fenton," the boy the white t-shirt greeted.

"Juniper Lee," the girl with a pink stand of hair waved.

"Rukia Kuchiki," the Japanese girl smiled sweetly.

"We're the second team of detectives that Scrooge McDuck hired to help out his case," NL explained.

"Well, I'm Rika, and this is Porky Pig and Daffy Duck. And no offence, but we're perfectly capable of solving this ourselves," Rika assured Team Limit.

"Even though you just said that it would be impossible to find this thief?" Wolf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…"

"Don't worry, Rika," Time Zone smiled. "We're giving the credit for this case to you!"

"So long for our girl-shopping spree…" Mystery sighed along with June and Rukia.

"And why would you guys be sooooooooo generous?" Daffy asked, feeling distrustful.

"Because NL's an old friend of your dad's," Wolf explained simply.

"Don't tell me. 'And Sora asked NL to help you on a few of your cases', right?" Daffy asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," June nodded.

"Man, this fanfic is getting more predictable by the second…" Daffy sighed pitifully, resting his forehead in the fingers of his left hand.

"Well…I guess we _could_ use some help…" Rika muttered, feeling a little betrayed by her father. He makes her take this big case for an old family friend, and now he wants to give help to her. Doesn't he have any faith in his daughter to solve a case by herself and her own team?

Seeing the upset look on her face, NL placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Rika. Cheer up! Sora _does_ believe in you. Never forget that. It's just that it's your first case! He just wants us to make sure that you handle it well by yourself, and to lend our help when you really need it."

Rika sighed and gave a small smile. "Thanks, NL."

"Don't thank me, thank your dad!" NL rolled his eyes. "I just have a tendency to burst out into emotional speeches that tend to make no sense at some points, and could be longer."

"Enough chit-chat," Mystery exclaimed, smacking the upside of NL's head. "We've got a case to solve! Rika, you sure there aren't any finger prints or footprints anywhere?"

Rika nodded. "Yeah, I've dusted the whole room, and can't find so much as a crease."

"Hmm…" NL hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "Team! Suggestions on why there aren't any prints?"

"The thief could've used a machine to float in the air or he/she can fly?" Danny suggested.

"Good guess, but then Yumi would've detected any traces of special ability fly particles floating in the air with her magical instincts, and Time Zone has a device that could locate any sort of smoke that a machine would emit," NL shot down the idea.

"Is it possible that the thief has no finger or foot prints at all?" June asked. "Like a robot or something?"

"Actually, that's quite possible," Time Zone suddenly said, holding a sensory device with an antenna on it. "I've got a sensor on a machine in this room. I can't trace where it went, but I can definitely confirm that one was here."

"Nice going, June!" NL slapped her back. "I'm giving you an extra five dollars for your paycheck this month!"

"I get a…_paycheck_?" she gasped, totally stunned.

"So the thief was a robot?!" Rika, Daffy, and Porky shouted.

"We live in a town of cartoon characters," Wolf deadpanned. "Is that really so surprising? Anyway, Rika, what do we do now?"

"You're asking me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"It IS your case, remember?" he responded, giving a ghost of a smile.

"Oh! Right!" she nodded quickly, clearing her throat. "Okay, team! We're going to…um, Robot Central!"

"R-R-Robot Central?!" Porky repeated, stuttering more than ever. "T-That's the m-m-most dang-dang-dang, treacherous and bloody-thirsty area of robotic criminals!"

"Exactly why we're heading there," Rika said. "It's possible we'll find the thief there, and see what he/she could be planning next."

"Robot Central on her first day?" Rukia whispered, covering her mouth. "Don't you think that's a bit much for her?" she whispered to NL. "She's only a rookie after all."

"I'm not worried," he shrugged, seeing the confident and determined look on Rika's face. "I'm sure she can handle it."

Unknown to the two detective agencies, there were two figures hidden behind the office's window. One was a blue koala-looking alien creature with big, long ears, he had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and blue patterns on his body. And the other was gray-colored robot. His torso and head was cylinder-shaped. On his torso was a chest cabinet. His eyes were glass and pupils were square. His mouth was square and had two horizontal lines that intercepted with four vertical lines that were supposed to serve as lips and teeth. On his head was a small antenna with a small sphere. "We're going to get in _sooooooo_ much trouble, Stitch…" the robot whispered.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

NL: What's this? A development in the case! The thief might possibly be a robot!

Mystery: That's…the…most…stupid thing I've ever heard! Read and Review!


	5. The Robbery of Scrooge’s Money Bin Pt 2

NL: Welcome back! And time for the 2nd part of the case of the Robbery of Scrooge's Money Bin!

Mystery: I think it's Bender who attempted the theft.

NL: Mystery! How can you doubt our friend, Bender?

Mystery: He said he and Stitch are in trouble, and he was at the scene of the crime! HE'S GUILTY!! Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 4: The Robbery of Scrooge's Money Bin Part 2**_

Robot Central: The dangerous and bloodthirsty robot-centric area of all Cartoontopia. And Rika and her team proceeded courageously through its streets…sorta. Daffy and Time Zone repeatedly tried to run away, but always got dragged back by Porky and Mystery, respectively. "So, where should we look first?" Wolf asked Rika, sending annoyed looks to the menacing robots standing on the streets, giving them dirty looks and some…'fingers', if you know what I mean.

"Isn't there a robot mafia?" Rika asked.

"Don't tell me you're going to ask them for information?!" No Limit shouted. "Getting mixed up with those guys is a bad idea, Rika!"

"You have any other ideas?" she responded. "I wouldn't know where else to search, anyway."

NL sighed, crossing his arms. "I guess you're right…" Then, he looked up, left and right. "Hey, where'd Rukia go?"

"So you're saying I can get this juice box for only twenty dollars?!" Rukia said to a shady-looking robot hidden in a dark ally.

"You're coming with me!" No Limit shouted, grabbing the back of her kimono and dragged her away.

"That was a really good deal!" Rukia pouted.

"Do I have to explain the rules of the living world again to you?!" he snapped.

"It would've been nice if you had pictures to explain it," she sniffed.

"But you only respond to Chappy the Bunny pictures!" No Limit angrily shouted, smacking his forehead but then something caught his eyes. "WOW!! Is that a Blue-Eyes White-Dragon card for only fifty bucks?!"

"I smell love in the air!" Daffy grinned wryly.

--

Rika swung the swinging, wooden double doors to a bar open. The _Oil Slick_: The shadiest place of all Robot Central. A dark, damp bar with tiny, flickering florescent lights dangling from the ceiling. And the robots inside weren't any better. They were large fighter-bots with all sorts of dangerous tools and weapons at their disposable to 'take care' of someone. "Looks like a nice place," Mystery deadpanned.

"Hey, I have an i-i-idea," Porky piped up. "How about YOU guys go in, w-while me, Daffy, and T-Time Zone w-wai-wai, keep guard outside? Say, 'Aye' if you agree."

"AYE!!" Porky, Daffy, and Time Zone exclaimed, raising their right hands high in the air.

"The 'Aye's have it!" Daffy shouted, about to dart outside with Time Zone and Porky, but Rika, Wolf, and Danny grabbed them by the scruff of their shirts, respectively.

"If we're gonna die, we're gonna die together," Wolf declared.

The two detective agencies proceeded boldly into the bar, earning several uncomfortable and dark glares from the robots there. Daffy, Porky, and Time Zone shook terribly out of fear and terror. Rika tried to look casual as she leaned on to the bar counter; a simple bartending-bot behind it, who was cleaning a beer glass. "Hey," Rika waved to him sweetly. "My group and I are looking for the Robot Mafia. Any ideas where they might be?"

"I'm not talking…" the robot replied dully.

"Oh, really?" Rika's left eyebrow popped up. "Well, maybe my friend, Mr. Washington can change your mine!" She nonchalantly slid a one-dollar bill on the counter. The bartending-bot stopped his glass cleaning as he stared in disbelief at her. "No? Okay, maybe his brother can help." Rika slammed down another dollar bill.

"Okay, I'm butting in," No Limit sighed, picking Rika up by her armpits and set her aside on a stool. "Listen," he said to the bar-bot, "I don't think you want to refuse us service."

"Why not?" the robot asked.

NL grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask. Time!" He snapped his left hand fingers; Time Zone quickly nodded as he pulled out a microwave-like device. "See this thing here? This thing is my pal's latest invention for making androids talk. It can completely short-circuit a robot's internal functioning chips and the poor machine is left this world for Robot Heaven." Time Zone smirked maniacally as he pushed a button on the device, it lit up and starting humming slowly. The bartending-bot's eyes started bugging out. No Limit smiled, "So, how about it?"

The bartender-bot quickly walked from behind the bar. "This way," he said frantically, walking deeper into the bar.

"You w-w-wouldn't really use that, would you?!" Porky gasped.

_DING!_

Rika, Daffy, and Porky stared as they saw June open the device's door and pulled out a bean burrito. "Use a microwave?" Juniper asked, taking a bite out of the gas-station treat. "Yeah, I'd think we'll use it."

The group followed the robot all the way to the backroom of the bar. "Okay, here it is," the bartender said, pulling out a ring of keys, and opened the door. As the detectives were about to walk in he warned, "Just so you know, if anyone in the bar hears any screams for help, we'll just pretend we didn't hear anything."

"Good, we wouldn't want any officers to arrest us now," Wolf informed him, closing the door behind himself as he was the last person.

They were in a dark, but clean room with a single slacking lamp above three robots. One was a burly goonbot wearing a computer-mouse necklace. The second was a skinny and twitchy robot with two clamps at the ends of his arms. And the leader of the robot mafia, he is the shortest of the three and a stout robot, wearing several rings and a cape. He was sitting behind a tiny table, while the goons stood on one side of him. Their names were Joey Mousepad, Clamps, and Donbot respectively. "Donbot," Rika and her friends bowed respectfully, hoping highly that they won't be shot…or clamped. "Sorry. We hope we didn't catch you at a bad time, but I heard you know all robot thieves, murderers, and all around bad guys."

"You heard correctly," Donbot nodded, answering in a deep voice.

"We're loo-loo-loo, searching for the thief or thieves be-be-behind the Scrooge Money Bin robbery," Porky explained.

"Oh really? Well for that, it's going to cost you _a lot_," the mob boss told them.

"How about you do it out of the kindness of your empathy chip?" Mystery asked sweetly, she, Rukia, and June putting on sweet schoolgirl smiles as their eyes twinkled cutely.

"How about I CLAMP you?!" Clamps shouted furiously, waving the two clamps for hands he had.

"Bring it on, Mr. Roboto!" Daffy shook his fists like a boxer, occasionally giving his nose a swipe.

"No, Daffy!" Rika shouted, pulling the Duck back quickly before he got clamped.

"Looks like we have no choice," No Limit sighed as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bag and tossed it onto the table before Donbot, bursting open to reveal a bunch of munny balls. "That enough?"

"Hmm…" Donbot picked up one ball and examined it with an eyeglass. "Looks good. You have bought the Robot Mafia's services. Okay, I'll tell ya who attempted the Money Bin theft."

"Yes…?" the detectives gathered around the crime boss.

"It…"

"Yes?"

"Was…"

_**BOOM!!**_

Everyone gasped as Donbot's head suddenly exploded, leaving behind a decapitated robot body with electric circuits out of its neck. "Boss!" Clamps cried out.

"Boss, are you okay?!" Joey shouted, holding out his hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?!"

"BZT!" the robot body of Donbot responded.

Suddenly, a door slamming was heard. Rukia quickly dashed to room's door and pulled it open. "There's the assassin!" she shouted to her partners, pointing to a figure running out of the bar – its face hidden in a brown hooded cloak.

"After him!" Rika commanded, speedily dashing out of the bar with the others.

As soon as they exited the bar their eyes darted left and right. "Where'd he go?" Daffy asked.

"There!" Danny shouted, pointing to the figure as it broke into a car, hot wiring it and quickly exiting the scene.

"Damn it!" Rika cursed, punching her right fist into her other open hand. "He got away!"

"Not really," Time Zone grinned, holding up a rectangular device with an antenna, and a viewing screen as it beeped repeatedly. "I managed to throw a tracking device onto that car's bumper before the guy could get away."

"Nice job, buddy!" No Limit patted his partner's back, before turning to Danny. "Hurry, call a robot repair garage to send over an ambulance or whatever they have." Danny nodded, hastily whipped out a cell phone and dialed a number on it.

Rika looked back into the bar, thinking back about what just happened. "This case is starting to get interesting…" she muttered anxiously.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

NL: (gasp) Someone attempted to kill the Robot Mafia boss! This is serious…

Mystery: I can't believe Bender would do such a thing!

NL: I don't think Bender DID anything. Read and Review, please!


	6. The Robbery of Scrooge’s Money Bin Pt 3

NL: Welcome back! And time for the 3rd and final part of the case of the Robbery of Scrooge's Money Bin!

Mystery: Bender and Stitch tried to kill the Donbot!

NL: For the last time…IT WASN'T BENDER!! Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 5: The Robbery of Scrooge's Money Bin Part 3**_

Soon after the Robot Repair Garage crew showed up to patch up Donbot; Rika, Daffy, Porky, No Limit, Mystery, Time Zone, Wolf, Rukia, Danny, and Juniper left the _Oil Slick_ to follow the attempted murderer. Their search soon brought them to Cartoontopia's Beach Boardwalk. Danny stepped over to the end of the wooden sidewalk and peaked over the side. There rested was the sunken remains of the hotwired car that was stolen by the would-be assassin. "Well, that leaves our trail cold," he frowned.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" June smiled, pointing over to a nearby beach hotel…where a brown-cloaked figure just stepped into! But this time…there seemed to be a blue creature holding on to his right shoulder.

"After him!!" Rika shouted, running straight for the revolving doors where a noodle-looking alien by the name of Pleakley was standing. Somehow when Rika ran through the revolving doors, Pleakley got stuck in them as they spun incredibly fast.

Pleakley stumbled out, stars spinning around his head with his two tongues hanging out. "What just happened?"

"Move it, noodle-head!" Danny shouted as he, June, and Mystery rammed into him to run into the hotel; sending Pleakley spinning in the revolving door again.

And, once again, Pleakley stepped out with a few twisted limbs. "Thank goodness I don't have bones."

"One side, alien-boy!" Daffy Duck bellowed as he and Porky ran into the hotel, but Pleakley promptly jumped to the side to avoid them.

"Ha!" he laughed proudly. "Fool me once, shame on you. But fool me twice, shame on me!" And that's when NL, Wolf, Rukia, and Time Zone ran into him, once again sending him through the revolving doors. He stepped out, looking particularly green. "I think…I'm gonna be sick…"

Rika dashed across the hotel lobby, shoving her way through the many people there. When she finally escaped the crowd of tourists, she just barely witnessed that the cloaked figure had fled into an elevator. Rika looked up to see that the elevator with the suspect in it stopped on the 10th floor. "He's on the 10th floor, guys!" she shouted, running to a stairway and rapidly up.

"Gotcha!" Daffy nodded. When the others were about to run up the stairs with Rika, they paused to see that Daffy just casually stepped over to an elevator, pushed the 'UP' button, and an empty elevator door immediately opened. "Going, gang?" the Duck asked as the others' smacked their foreheads.

--

Rika's breath was labored as she finally reached the last step to the 10th floor. She wheezed heavily, dropping to her knees when an elevator door next to her. Rika's eyes bugged out to see that her team and friends were standing in it, slightly relax and cooled by the elevator air conditioner and music. "L-L-Look, Rika!" Porky exclaimed, holding up a martini. "They got an a-a-automatic drink mixer!"

"Just get me a bottle of water…" Rika frowned unhappily, catching one that Wolf tossed to her.

With Rika finally breathing properly, the detective agencies saw that there were four closed rooms on the floor. "Looks like we have to search each room," Rukia said. Daffy stepped over Room #1, opening it. His eyes shot wide open to the size of saucers as his pupils shrunk into his head and bill dropped.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!**_"

Daffy slammed the door shut, his back turned on it and breathed deeply. "I'll never look at old people the same way ever again…" he whispered horrifically.

Wolf, his hands in his pockets, stepped over to Room #2 and opened its door. "Mayor Quimby?" he raised his left eyebrow, mildly surprised to the one of the leaders of Cartoontopia in a hotel room – in a purple bathrobe and smoking a cigar – with the Miss Springfield in bed with him.

"Eh…" Joe Quimby sweated heavily. "I'm…just…giving the miss her prize as the future Miss Cartoon!"

"Wasn't the Miss Cartoon winner already decided down to Minnie Mouse, Kairi, Nami, and Bubbles Utonium?" Wolf asked, crossing his arms.

"Um…Vote Quimby!" The door was slammed on the swordsman's face.

"I'm almost afraid what will be behind here…" Time Zone muttered, his hand on Room #3's doorknob and turned it. "Uncle Brannigan?!"

Behind that room's door was Time Zone's uncle, Zapp Brannigan; who was currently residing in a Valentine's Day room on a heart-shaped bed with a bottle of iced champagne in his hand. "Ash Kernel?" Zapp asked, revealing his nephew's true name. "You're not Leela!"

"Oh, my God!" Time Zone turned green, covering his eyes. "Put on some pants, man! What are you doing here, anyway?!"

"Leela told me to meet her here for a date," Zapp explained. "Looks like she's not showing up…Care for a glass of shampagin?"

"It's pronounced 'sham-pane'," the time traveler frowned.

Suddenly, an obese woman with a skimpy outfit and saggy breasts walked into the room. "Someone by the name of Leela call for a woman?" the woman asked.

"Eh, better than nothing," Zapp shrugged.

"UGH!" Time Zone gagged in disgust, storming out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. "Nobody talk about this ever again…" he warned his friends, who were slightly snickering.

"Well…this is the last room," Rika said, standing in front of the 4th room's door. "Ready, everyone?" They all nodded with determined looks…except Daffy, whose teeth were clattering together fearfully. "Okay…" Rika kicked down open the room's door. "FREEZE!!"

"Damn it, Stitch, they found us!" the robot hidden at Scrooge's Money Bin exclaimed to his little, blue partner in the room.

"You stand accused of the attempted murder of Donbot, grand theft auto, and the attempted robbery of Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin," Mystery said in an all-business voice. "How do you plead?"

"Murder of the Donbot?" the blue creature, Stitch, repeated as he crossed his arms. "Grand theft auto? Bender and I didn't do any of that!"

"That's what they all say," Daffy sneered.

"But it's true!" the robot named Bender shouted. "I'll admit, me and my partner tried to rob that Duck's money, but someone already beat us to it!"

"Someone be-be-be, attempted to rob the Money Bin be-before you?" Porky asked, flabbergasted. Rika went over this new information in her head. These two did INDEED tried to rob the Money Bin, but someone else got there before them. And they don't seem to know anything about the bar scene or the car being stolen. Could it be that they were after the wrong guys?

"But the guy who tried to kill the Donbot wore a brown cloak!" Danny said, pointing to such one on Bender's shoulders.

"This?" Bender touched his cloak. "I was given this by some other robot. Stitch and me are a couple of homeless bums, and I took it since we were kinda freezing ourselves to death…well rather, Stitch was freezing to death while my circuits were about to stop functioning from the cold."

"Another robot?!" Wolf whispered. "Do you know what model he was? Or any description of who he is?!"

"Well, DUH!!" Bender rolled his digital eyes. "Every robot knows who this guy is! It was…"

Bender didn't get to finish his sentence, as a spherical object broke through the room's window and landed at everyone's feet. Suddenly, smoke was released from it; causing everyone to start coughing. Except Bender, because he was a robot. "_Cough_…sleeping gas…_cough_," Mystery rasped, her eyes started dropping and fell to the ground.

All organic people in the room dropped to the ground, dead asleep. Rika was the last person still conscious, but was about to lose it any second. She could barely keep her eyes opened. "Wha-?! What are _you_ doing here?!" Rika could hear Bender's cried of horror.

That's when she passed out.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

Mystery: NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!!

NL: I TOLD you it wasn't Bender!

Mystery: (shakes me by my coat) UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Read and Review, please!


	7. The Robbery of Scrooge’s Money Bin Pt 4

NL: Welcome back! And it is time for the 4th and final part of the case of the Robbery of Scrooge's Money Bin!

Mystery: Shut up and let's get to the chapter! Everyone's in suspense from last chapter!

NL: Alright, alright. Sheesh! I originally planned on dividing this chapter into 2, but I didn't want to leave y'all hanging again.

Mystery: Which is why he spent the night (currently writing at 4:54 A.M.) writing this chapter. Enjoy it!

_**Chapter 6: The Robbery of Scrooge's Money Bin Part 4**_

Rika's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Uh…my head," she moaned, sitting up and placed her left hand on her forehead. Where was she again? And wasn't there something for her to do?

…

…

"AH!! THE SLEEPING GAS!!" Rika screamed, head spinning back and forth to see her team, and Stitch sprawled over the floor. And Bender was nowhere in sight! "Wake up, guys!" She shook them all awake. "Bender's disappeared!"

"Ugh…did I take a roofie again?" Daffy mumbled incoherently, his eyes spinning in circles.

"Wait, Bender disappeared?!" Stitch gasped, hopping to his feet. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" he screamed repeatedly, running in circles.

"Will you keep it down?!" Mystery shouted angrily, but then cringed and placed her hands on top of her head. "My head is friggin' killing me…"

"Stitch!" Rika exclaimed, stopping him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Who was the robot that Bender was mentioning before the sleeping gas?"

"It w-"

Stitch was cut off by Danny, who placed his hand over the alien experiment's mouth. "Please. Everytime some says that, they end up headless or kidnapped. I don't want to know what they'll do to you," Danny sighed. "Just say his name directly."

Stitch nodded and whispered, "_The Robot Devil_."

"There's a Robot Devil?" Juniper asked, her left eyebrow raised.

"Trust me despite his showy side, he's an insane and quite evil robot," Stitch informed the detectives. "As far as I know, he attempted the robbery of Scrooge's Money Bin was because that the Duck owed him lotsa money for saving someone very close to Scrooge. He managed to keep his money with by winning an arm wrestling match against him. Apparently, Scrooge's pretty strong from carrying around his moneybags. The Robot Devil has a tendency to go into a competition over these little things…" Stitch shook his head. "But that's not the point! We gotta save Bender from Robot Hell!"

"Robot Hell?" June repeated, looking more skeptical.

"There's no way in Bugs Bunny's name will _I_ go to Hell – let alone a Robot Hell – to save some random robot!" Daffy shouted, crossing his arms.

"I-I'll give you three dollars," Porky smirked, holding up said money.

"DEAL!!" The duck quickly swiped the dollar bills.

"But, one question: How are we gonna get to Robot Hell?" Wolf asked.

"Can't you use that machine detector thing you have to follow their trail?" Rukia asked Time Zone, who already had his device out.

"No go," he frowned. "The trail's clean. There's nothing left for us to follow."

"There has to be someway of locating them…" No Limit whispered, closing his eyes and crossing his arms; assuming his thinking position. He then snapped his fingers. "I got it! Yumi!" NL turned to his cousin, Mystery.

"I told you to never call me by my real name!" She furiously punched the top of his head downward.

NL, being used to this kind of punishment, lifted his head up again. "Do you think you could sniff them out?"

"What do I look like? A dog?!" Mystery snarled, feeling undignified.

"No, but you _are_ part cat…" No Limit grinned.

"Fine…" she frowned. Mystery raised her nose into the air and started sniffing, but flinched at the smell. "The air smells like vodka and motor oil!"

"That's Bender!" Stitch shouted excitedly.

"Okay, follow me, guys!" she ran out the door with everyone quickly following suit.

"Good girl! Follow that odor!" Time Zone called, but then ducked as a flaming arrow was shot toward his head. "Sorry, Mystery…" he apologized feebly.

--

Meanwhile, Robot Hell: the more horrible place on Earth where robots, androids, and other machines are brought for their sins. Everything was made of red hot metal, and occasional bursts of flame shot up from the ground. And poor Bender was strapped to a cart similar to a miner's cart as it rolled down a track. And the Robot Devil was standing next to him in it with a whip. He resembled a stereotypical devil, but – of course – made of metal. "I'm hallucinating this, right?" Bender asked fearfully.

The Robot Devil whipped hard in the ass. "No, Bender! Robot Hell is quite real! Here's our brochure." He handed Bender a brochure entitled _Hell Is Other Robots_.

"But I don't belong here!" Bender exclaimed. "I don't like things that are scary and painful…plus, YOU'RE the one who tried to rob that Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin!"

"Sorry, Bender, but I needed someone to cover my behind to the police and detectives," the Robot Devil explained. "So, I just picked the most evil robot on Earth. And, wouldn't you know it, you're our lucky winner! Now, you're stuck in Robot Hell…_for all eternity_."

"Aw, hell…" Bender scowled, but quickly corrected himself, "I-I mean heck!"

"It's alright, you can say that here," the Robot Devil assured him.

--

Rika, Stitch, Daffy, Porky, No Limit, Mystery, Time Zone, Wolf, Rukia, June, and Danny stood outside a rundown amusement park called _Dinky Winks' Troublemaker Theme Park_. "I remember this place," Danny said. "Didn't they shut it down after all those people caught hypothermia from that flume ride?"

"I thought it was salmonella?" Time Zone asked.

"No time!" Rukia shouted as the others followed Mystery, who was still sniffing, to a ride called 'The Inferno'.

Porky slid a door open, revealing a relatively empty room. "Well, we better start l-l-looking around," the Pig suggested.

Everyone carefully examined every nook and cranny of the room, but just couldn't seem to find anything worth mentioning. "Is your nose congest or something, cousin?" NL asked. "'Cause there's nothing here!"

"I'm sure I can smell Bender's scent!" Mystery insisted, sending her cousin a dirty look.

"Well, I don't see crud…" No Limit frowned, crossing his arms and rested against a wall. Unknown to him, he had triggered a switch, which caused a fun mirror slide upward and revealed a doorway.

"No Limit…" Wolf whispered, stepping over to it, "I believe your ignorance have led to our bounty…"

"Does he always talk like that?" Stitch muttered to Time Zone, who nodded exasperatingly.

"Unbelievable…" Rika whispered, witnessing the horrifying sight of Robot Hell through the doorway. "It's an actual, factual Robot Hell. Who would've thought Hell would really exist……? And that it would be in Amity Park!!"

"Actually," Danny was about to say, but a giant trap door opened beneath them!

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**_" they all screamed as the detectives slid down a twisty fun slide.

--

Back with Bender and the evil Robot Devil, the villain said, "We know all your sins Bender and for each one we've prepared an agonizing and ironic punishment…Gentlemen?" he called to a band of Hell-bots to start playing.

"Aw crap, a song chapter," Bender bemoaned. "Mind if I smoke?" He lit up a cigar, but the Beelzebot took it from him and stubbed it out on Bender's chest. Then, two little robots throw the Robot Devil a top hat and cane.

"_**Cigars are evil, you won't miss 'em,**_" he sang.

"_**We'll find ways to simulate that smell,**_

_**What a sorry fella,**_

_**Rolled up in smoke like a panatela,**_

_**Here on level 1 of Robot Hell!**_"

He crackled insanely as Bender was rolled up into a cigar and was being smoked through, before being dropped through a trapdoor. He landed next to a card table, and picked up his hand of cards. While no one was looking, Bender reached into his chest cavity.

"_**Gambling's wrong and so is cheating,**_" the Robot Devil caught Bender's hand full of Ace cards "_**So is forging phony 'IOU's!**_" he slid a couple of 'IOU's on Bender's antenna.

"_**Let's let Lady Luck decide,**_

_**What type of torture's justified,**_

_**I'm pit boss here on level 2!**_"

He spun a wheel that Bender was strapped to. And Lady Luck decided to have Bender deep-fried as his own antenna pointed to it. "Ooh! Deep fried robot!" the Robot Devil smirked as Bender was placed into a frying bin, and dropped in boiling hot oil.

"_**Just tell me why,**_" Bender moaned, being dunked.

"_**Please read this 55-page warrant,**_" he responded, holding up a stack of papers.

"_**There must be robots worse than I,**_" Bender proclaimed, being raised from the oil only to be dropped back in.

"_**We've checked around, there really aren't,**_" the Robot Devil dismissed as Bender was thrown from the flying bin and before him.

"_**Then please let me explain!**_" Bender pleaded. "_**My crimes were merely boyish pranks.**_"

"_**You stole from boy scouts, nuns and banks!!**_" he shouted accusingly.

"_**Ah, don't blame me blame my upbringing,**_" Bender shrugged it off, and attempted to steal his wallet as he turned around.

"_**Please stop sinning while I'm singing!**_" the Robot Devil hissed, ripping the arm with his wallet off and kicked Bender's body over into a pit.

Bender landed in front of the hip-hop band, the Beastie Boys, and his eyes were circling from all this scene shifts usually found in musicals. The Robot Devil dropped down next to him, picking Bender by the leg and shook him; causing hundreds of CDs to fall out of his chest cabinet.

"_**Selling bootleg tapes is wrong,**_" the torturer of machines frowned. "_**Musicians need that income to survive.**_"

"_**Hey, Bender, gonna make some noise,**_" the Beastie Boys sang, "_**With your hard drive scratched by the Beastie Boys!**_" Mike D. scratched a record set before him by the Robot Devil. "_**That's whatcha whatcha whatcha get on level 5!**_"

--

The team of detectives continued sliding further down into Robot Hell. "_**I don't feel well,**_" Daffy moaned.

"_**It's up to us to rescue him,**_" Rika, who – for some reason or another – was singing.

"_**Maybe he likes it here in hell,**_" Danny shrugged.

"_**It's us who thought he had sin,**_" June said.

"_**Maybe he's back at the hotel,**_" No Limit debated.

"_**Come on, NL, don't be scared,**_" Rukia tried to encourage him. "_**I'm sure at least one of us will be spared!**_"

"_**So just sit back, enjoy the ride,**_" Wolf joined in.

"_**My ass has blisters from the slide,**_" Stitch sighed.

--

Bender and the Robot Devil plunged deeper into Hell in an old-fashion, gate elevator. The Robot Devil grabbed a diamond out of Bender's chest cabinet, then a rooster, and finally a dirty, robot magazine. "_**Fencing diamonds, fixing cockfights, publishing indecent magazines…**_"

He kicked Bender out of the elevator when it reached its lowest level. "_**You'll pay for every crime, knee-deep in electric slime. You'll suffer 'til the end of time, enduring torture's most of which rhyme, trapped forever here in Robot Hell!!**_"

The horrifying music finally came to an end with a wide array of fireworks surrounding them. "Of course that's just for starters," the Robot Devil grinned.

Just then, the detectives fell from the slide, screaming, next to the two robots. "I'm never riding a slide ever again…" Daffy groaned, everyone piled on top of him.

"Bender, are you alright?" Stitch exclaimed, climbing out of the pile of bodies.

"No!" he responded, sickened. "Oh, they're tormenting me with up-tempo singing and dancing! It's like something out of a Disney movie or cheesy fanfiction!"

"Alright, Robot Devil, you're under arrest for the attempted robbery of Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin, attempted murder of the Donbot, grand theft auto, AND the kidnapping of a fellow robot!" Rika said, taking in a deep breath. "Wow! That was a mouthful."

"Alright, fine…" he replied unusually calmly. "Take me in…but you'll never see Bender again, if I chose not to release him!"

"Grr…" she grumbled. "What'll it take to get our friend back?"

"You…consider me a friend?" Bender asked, genuinely touched.

"Ye-Ye-Ye, of course," Porky nodded. "We a-a-accused you of a crime you d-d-didn't commit, and you w-w-went through Hell. I t-t-think we should pay you back b-by making friends."

Bender frowned. He had nobody to turn to, other than Stitch, before. And…it felt great that someone would actually come to Robot Hell and try to save him. "Thanks, guys…I really appreciate it…" the robot gave a smile as motor oil leaked through his eyes. "But, er…what were your names again?"

"Sorry, but I hold all the cards here!" the Robot Devil interrupted the sappy, yet sentimental, moment. "There's nothing I can do to free your friend, what with being the most evil robot on Earth. Now, if you'll just sign this Battle of the Bands contest waiver…" He held out a contract and pen.

Daffy looked pretty ignorant to this situation as he reached for the pen, but Porky slapped his wing away. "Wait, what band contest?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Robot Devil sighed despairingly. "The Fairness In Hell Act of 2275 requires me to inform you that if you can best me in a Battle of the Bands contest, you win back Bender's soul, me going to prison – if you wished – as well as a solid gold microphone." He held up a regular sized microphone made of solid gold, which glittered in the light.

"Wouldn't a solid gold microphone weigh hundreds of pounds and sound crummy?" June asked curiously.

"Well, it's mostly for show," he replied nonchalantly.

"HUDDLE!!" No Limit shouted, the detectives gathering into one. "Do any of you know how to sing or play instruments?"

"No, do you?" Rika whispered.

"No, but I used to take vocal class in the fourth grade," NL shrugged. "That'll work, right?"

They broke the grouping. "W-W-What happens if we lose?" Porky asked.

"You'll only win a smaller, silver microphone," the evil-bot answered. "Also, I guess I'll kill one of you, uh…him," he pointed to No Limit.

No Limit gulped. "We'll do it," Mystery and Rukia nodded.

"You witches!" he hissed at them.

"Very well, then. Beat this!" With his powerful underworld power, he summoned up a large rock stage with multiple instruments and microphones. And then, he summoned the hard rock band, AC/DC!! The Devil hopped onto the stage with the gold microphone and snapped his fingers. "Hit it!"

"_**Living easy, livin' free,  
Season ticket, on a one – way ride,  
Asking nothing, leave me be,  
Taking everything in my stride,  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme,  
Ain't nothing I would rather do,  
Going down, party time,  
My friends are gonna be there too,**_

"_**I'm on the highway to hell!  
On the Highway to hell!  
Highway to hell,  
I'm on the highway to hell!**_"

"Well, we're boned," Bender declared.

"_**No stop signs, speedin' limit,  
Nobody's gonna slow me down,  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it,  
Nobody's gonna mess me 'round,  
Hey, Satan! Paid my dues,  
Playin' in a rockin' band,  
Hey, Mama! Look at me,  
I'm on my way to the promise land,**_

"_**I'm on the highway to hell!  
Highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell!  
Highway to hell,**_

"_**Don't stop me!**_

"_**I'm on the highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell!**_

"_**And I'm goin down…all the way!  
I'm on the highway to hell…**_"

"Your turn, ha!" the Robot Devil laugh at the detectives' faces, handing the golden mike to No Limit.

He frowned at the microphone in his hands, but then an idea hit him. NL turned to the others. "Listen, Mystery, Wolf, Rukia and I will go on stage and distract the Robot Devil; while you try to find something you could blackmail him into releasing Bender."

"That's a lousy plan." Daffy blew a raspberry.

"It's better than nothing," Rika sighed. "Okay, we'll do it."

"We're ready for your damned contest," No Limit glared at the Robot Devil as he and his team stepped on to the stage, the robot and AC/DC watching with their backs turned to Rika and her group.

No Limit stepped up to a mike holder to place the golden microphone in. "Let's do it, guys!" he shouted to his team. Mystery was on keyboards, Wolf on drums, and Rukia with a bass guitar.

"_**Do you like waffles?**_" No Limit held out the mike out to the audience of hell spawn.

They just stared at him.

"_**Do you like waffles?**_" NL repeated.

The Robot Devil and his group shrugged. "_**Yea, we like waffles.**_"

"_**Do you like pancakes?**_"

"_**Yea, we like pancakes!**_"

"_**Do you like French toast?!**_"

"_**YEA, WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST!!**_"

"_**Do, da, do, do! Can't wait to get a mouthful!**_" No Limit, his band, the Robot Devil, and other demons sang along.

"_**WAFFLES!!**_"

"I can't believe that they're actually getting away with this…" Daffy shook his head in disbelief.

--

After some searching, Rika's group managed to find the Robot Devil's work office. As Danny tried to open the door, he muttered, "Damn it! It's locked!"

"No worries!" Time Zone assured him, pulling out another one of his devices. "This thing can unlock any door with complete discretion."

"I'm starting to think you're a deux ex machina character…" Daffy frowned.

When the door was unlocked, everyone quickly dashed around the office, searching. "There's gotta be something here we could use…" she whispered, digging through a desk.

Daffy stood atop an office cabinet with its topmost drawer opened. "Famous Olympic diver athlete, Daffy Duck, is about to make his dive…" he said silently, in a diving position. "The judges were just wowed by his performance back in 2006 for his amazing triple back flip off the board. Will they be amazed this year?" Daffy then jumped high into the air, and landing into the filing cabinet perfectly. "And it's a perfect score!"

"Quit me-me-me, screwing around Daffy!" Porky snapped. "W-W-We got work to do!"

"Okay, okay, butterball, sheesh!" Daffy rolled his eyes, ducking (Look! A pun!) himself back into the drawer and closing it. Suddenly, the bottom drawer opened. "Nope." It closed and the middle one opened. "Nada." The top one. "Hey! I got something!"

Daffy held up a yellow folder and opened it for everyone as they gathered around him. "Oh…now that's disgusting," Stitch gagged. "Even for me."

--

"_**WAFFLES!!**_" No Limit and his band screamed.

"_**WAFFLES!!**_

"_**Do, da, do, do! Can't wait to get a mouthful!**_

"_**Do you like waffles?**_" Wolf asked.

"_**Yea, we like waffles!**_" the audience sang back.

"_**Do you like pancakes?**_" Rukia questioned.

"_**Yea, we like pancakes!!**_" they screamed.

"_**Do you like French toast?!**_" Mystery queried.

"_**YEA, WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST!!**_"

"_**Do, da, do, do! Can't wait to get a mouthful!!**_" they all shouted.

"_**WAFFLES!!**_"

"Oh, that was most excellent!" the Robot Devil clapped. "But not as good as me and AC/DC. So, you're dead, No Limit!!"

"Not so fast!"

Everyone turned to see Rika, Daffy Duck, Porky, Stitch, Bender, Time Zone, Danny, and Juniper standing with confident looks. "Oh, so you've arrive just in time to see this nerd die," the Robot Devil grinned.

"Actually, we were thinking that we just walk out of here," June smirked.

"Not a chance," he responded.

"Oh, really?" Rika raised an eyebrow. "Not even for…THIS!!" She held up the yellow folder.

The very sight of it prompted the robot to shriek like a little girl. "How'd you find that?!"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Stitch replied with an evil little grin. If he could sweat, the Robot Devil would be sweating bullets right now.

"So…how about it?" Rika asked. "We just win this little competition and all its perks. INCLUDING you going to jail."

"Grr…" the robot angrily grinded his circuit chips. "_Fine_."

--

"Thank you, lass!" Scrooge McDuck exclaimed into total gratitude to Rika, Daffy, and Porky back at their apartment. No Limit and his team, with Bender and Stitch, were sitting on a couch in the living room. "If not for you, your team, and Team Limit, me Money Bin would've still been in threat of an insane robot!"

"'Twas nothin', Uncle Scrooge," Rika smiled awkwardly, scratching the backside of her head.

"Enough chit-chat, show us the munny!!" Daffy demanded greedily.

"Ha, ha!" Scrooge chuckled. "A fellow money-lover. Very well. Here you are, kids!" Daffy's eyes transformed into dollar signs as enough drool for a waterfall leaked out of his bill…

But it was all in vein, as Scrooge flipped a quarter into Daffy's palm. Daffy's eyes turned back to normal as he held that tiny quarter coin between his index finger and thumb. The eyes turning in furious, red ones. "I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!!" he screamed, storming into a bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"Heh, heh, I'll send the real pay later," Scrooge said with a smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Scrooge!" Rika and Porky chorused.

Soon after the Richest Duck Alive left, Rika stepped toward the grinning Team Limit. "Guys," Rika began, but No Limit quickly cut her off.

"No need to say anything," NL smiled, standing up with the rest of his team.

"We're always happy to help out a friend," Mystery agreed.

"But if you ever need us…" Time Zone said.

"Don't hesitate to ask," Wolf gave one of his rare smiles.

"You did great on your first case, Rika!" June praised.

"And you'll just keep getting better!" Danny added.

"You'll become a great detective," Rukia closed her eyes, smiling.

"Guys…" Rika's head dropped down, smiling meekly.

"Say no more, you want us to leave," Time Zone declared.

"What? No, I don't…"

"You just want to kick us out and leave ya alone," No Limit continued.

"I don't want th-!"

"Okay! We're leaving, you jerk!" Mystery sniffed, stomping out of the room with the rest of Team Limit; leaving behind a completely baffled Rika. Until Wolf turned his head around to wink at her, letting her know it was just a joke.

"Did you really mean that she'd become a great detective someday?" No Limit asked his old friend, Rukia.

She just smiled. "Do you think I find you cute?"

"Uh…" That left No Limit stumped as she walked ahead of him. His confused look soon turned to a really big grin.

--

Later that night, Rika, Daffy and Porky gathered around their dining table for their Thanksgiving dinner feast (**I know, Thanksgiving was LAST month, but let's just say this took place then, okay?**). Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open to reveal the detectives' new chefs…Bender and Stitch?!

"Thanks so much for allowing us to live with and join your team, guys," Bender said appreciatively, setting down an iron plate with a lid on top on the dining table, which was full of delicious Thanksgiving food prepared specially by the robot and his assistant.

"Yeah, well…we needed a chef," Daffy answered uninterestedly, but secretly felt good about helping someone out.

"And now, it's time for the Thanksgiving turkey!" Stitch grinned, hopping to the table and ready to reveal the beautifully made turkey. Rika, Porky, and Daffy's mouths were really watering at the very thought of roasted turkey. Stitch picked up the lid.

"_GOBBLE! GOBBLE! GOBBLE!!_"

A live turkey was hidden underneath it! This dashed around the room, leaving a mess of feathers, knocked over furniture and items, and leaving…white dropping everywhere. Everyone turned to glare at Bender. "I thought we should have some fresh turkey, heh, heh…" Bender laughed quietly/awkwardly.

"I gue-gue-gus, suppose this is how it should be," Porky shrugged, smiling and Rika giggled.

"Yeah…_fantastic_," Daffy frowned despondently as the turkey nestled itself on his head.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

NL: And that concludes the case of the Robbery of Scrooge's Money Bin!

Mystery: And Bender and Stitch joined Rika's detective agency! All right!

NL: So be sure to stick around for Rika's future cases!

Mystery: Yeah, 'cause I hear for the next story arc, Rika's days are going to be numbered…

NL: Shush! Don't spoil it! Man, I'm a bit disappointed in the amount of reviews I got last chapter…THREE?!

Mystery: Hey, how come you didn't reveal what the Robot Devil's embarrassing thing was?

NL: I just wanted to leave it up to the reader's interpretation. (smiles)

Mystery: (deadpan) Couldn't think of one, huh? Read and Review, please!


	8. It’s Christmas Time In Cartoontopia!

NL: Welcome back to _Law & Disorder_! And it's time for the Christmas story arc! So, there'll be lots of singing, music, Christmas cheer, and possibly some _romance_…

Mystery: How stupid. I don't suppose you're gonna introduce any characters for Rika's team in this arc, are ya?

NL: Not exactly…but the next arc will DEFINETLY feature new characters!

Mystery: Great, more idiots. (rolls eyes) Major thanks for the reviews!

NL: And don't forget, you can STILL send ideas for mystery cases for the team(s) or any other suggestions to the plot! Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 7: It's Christmas Time in Cartoontopia!**_

Rika, Daffy, Porky, Bender, Stitch, No Limit, Mystery, Time Zone, Wolf, and Rukia were walking down the very beautiful, snow-covered streets of Cartoontopia's shopping district. All of them wearing coats, scarves, gloves and hats to keep warm from the cold. They were on route to shop for their Christmas presents this year. "IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!" No Limit shouted gleefully as he threw his fists into the air.

"Cartoontopia sure looks gre-gre-gre, extraordinary for Christmas," Porky smiled.

"What's so great about it?" Wolf frowned emotionlessly.

"Aw, come on, Wolf!" Time Zone chuckled, slapping the swordsman's back. "Christmas time is about family and togetherness…"

"And too many unnecessary money spending for presents that no one ever needs," the sulking emo replied with a dark aura around him and storm cloud snowing over his head.

"Does that cloud hang over Wolf's head often?" Rika whispered to Mystery curiously.

"You'll be surprised how often it ISN'T over his head," she answered with a shrug and a sigh.

"Speaking of surprises…." No Limit pulled out his wallet and opened it. A few bats and moths flew out it, completely empty except for some cobwebs. "We don't have any money for presents!"

Daffy gasped. "No presents?! But Christmas is nothing without presents!"

"I thought Christmas was about giving, family, and the birth of Jesus?" Rukia asked curiously.

Daffy's head slowly creaked to face her, scaring the living daylights out of Rukia. His pupils pale blue, a few strands of feathers sticking out in a disturbing fashion, and when he spoke he sounded like Peter Lorre. "I said…Christmas is _nothing_ without presents…"

Rukia nodded carefully. "Right…of course."

"Well, we still have a few hundreds left from solving Uncle Scrooge's case," Rika said, running the bills in her gloved hands. "I think we could lend you some." She held out a few hundreds to NL.

"Nah," he shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks. We'll think of something."

"You could always rob Scrooge's Money Bin," Bender suggested, but then got whacked in the head by Stitch, who was on his left shoulder.

--

After Rika, Porky and Daffy were finished with their own Christmas shopping, they were invited to hang out at Team Limit's home – another apartment not far from their own, but closer to a beach/ocean. "Rika! Rika! Rika!" two boys and a blue blob ran over the guest.

One was a 10-year-old boy, who had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with black lines on it; a pair of green jeans and on his left wrist was a strange, glowing green watch. His name is Ben Tennyson, Team Limit's back-up member and picks up their take-out lunches.

The second boy was another 10-year-old, but he had yellow skin, spiky hair and wore an orange T-shirt, blue shorts and sneakers. His name is Bart Simpson, another Team Limit's back-up member and filer of past cases.

The blue blob looked like a Pac-Man ghost, but had a nicer face. His name is Blooregard Q. Kazoo (Bloo for short), the last Team Limit back-up member and janitor. Both Bloo and Bart were absolute bitter enemies/rivals with each other to see who could cause the most trouble.

"Hey, guys!" Rika smiled to the three as they gathered to her. Unknown to Rika, all three had major crushes on her.

"I got you a present for ya!" Ben grinned, holding up a neatly wrapped, red and green present.

Bart then pushed him to the side. "Forget his! Check out mine!" He held a relatively well-wrapped, blue and yellow present.

Bloo then just hopped on top of Bart, enabling him to see Rika eye-to-eye. "They're both lame! Check out _mine_…." The imaginary friend showed her the most poorly wrapped present ever: a brown paper bag wrapped around a spherical object with a pink string tied around the opening.

"Heh, I think they're all nice, boys," Rika smiled sweetly, ruffling Ben and Bart's hairs and patting Bloo. The three boys sighed lovingly with goofy grins and little hearts floating around their heads as they passed out.

'Talk about puppy love,' a little, but most certainly _fat_, cat thought to himself, making his way to the group. His fur was orange, with black, spiked stripes running down his back and down to his tail. His name is Garfield, Team Limit's pet cat.

"Oh! You look extra cute today, Garfield!" Mystery and Rika cooed over the cat, Rika holding him in her arms.

'What can I say? The chicks dig cats,' Garfield smirked.

"Okay, gang, now that we're all here," No Limit began, "I want to let you all know that-"

"Wait!" a voice exclaimed from another room of the apartment. In ran a large lobster alien man, wearing a white lab coat, light blue pants and flip-flops. His name is Dr. John A. Zoidberg, Team Limit's physician. "You can't forget your lovable lobster doctor, Zoidberg!" he said proudly.

"Oh, yeah…of course, we'll never forget about you!" NL smiled to the doctor, before whispering out of the side of his mouth to Time Zone. "Who the hell is he?"

"No clue," he responded, grinning like NL and waving to Zoidberg. "Just smile and wave."

"Anyway," No Limit continued, "we're running short on cash this Christmas, and I think it's time we restarted out 'business' again."

"Oh, no!" Ben groaned glumly. "We're not gonna start that Italian food delivery business again, are we?"

'Italian food?' Garfield repeated. 'That means…lasagna!'

"Afraid so, Ben," No Limit sighed.

Bart sighed. "I'll go find the food delivery number…" he intoned dully as he slumped out of the room.

"I'll go get the kitchen cleaned up," Bloo frowned, waddling to the kitchen.

"And I'll test the food!" Zoidberg exclaimed eagerly.

"**NO!!**"

"What's so bad about starting up an Italian food delivery business, Mystery?" Rika asked.

Mystery shuddered at the thought of those memories. "Let's just say that everyone in Team Limit now fears garlic," she answered in a whisper.

"While you guys set everything up, Time Zone and I are gonna get the Christmas tree," No Limit said, leaving the room with Time Zone. "Don't wait up."

"How? We don't have any money left," Mystery asked.

"You'll see…" No Limit smiled deviously, holding up an axe.

--

As No Limit and Time Zone stepped one foot out their apartment, music came out of nowhere and they started singing! "_**It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday, not your normal, average every day.**_"

They found a tree in their backyard, and began chopping it down for a Christmas tree. Mystery, up in her room, heard the tree fall. "_**Sounds like someone killed my old cherry tree.**_" She looked out the window to see the two responsible. "_**Time Zone, NL, Why'd you do this to me?!**_"

"_**The world feels like it's in loverly,**_" the two detectives sang silly-ly, holding their hands together and spinning in circles.

"_**Go away before I harm you bodily!**_" Mystery angrily pulled out her signature bow, and when she pulled the string, an arrow appeared. Its head was red for a Fire spell and she began shooting her Fire, Blizzard and Thunder arrows at them, but missed every time from them spinning in circles.

"_**This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me.**_" But then two trashcans fell out of nowhere and landed on top of the two. Mystery dusted her hands off, disgusted with the sight of two boys holding hands and spinning.

With the tree inside, they began decorating. "_**There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow.**_"

"_**Hey, Time,**_" No Limit grinned, "_**who's that under the mistletoe?**_" He pointed toward Danny and Juniper. Danny blushed as he leaned in.

"_**What? Who, me? Would you look at the time? I should go!**_" Juniper ran away as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving a disappointed Danny Fenton, and went past Bloo and Bart…who were actually getting along!

"_**People seem a little more brotherly,**_" Bart sang.

"_**Here's a little something to you from me.**_" Bloo handed the 10-year-old a fruitcake, which was immediately thrown into the trash with others of its kind. Stitch took a sniff and backed away, frightened.

Time Zone and No Limit sang, "_**Even all the trash on Christmas it smells so sweetly…this Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me.**_"

No Limit began singing and danced obnoxiously. "_**Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da…**_" He slid Wolf's room door open, much to his annoyance, as he was busy watching a Korean movie. "_**Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da.**_"

NL finally shut up when Wolf walked over to him with a death glare. "_**What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?**_"

No Limit and Time Zone stood outside his door, wearing Santa hats and were holding giant candy canes as they did a little dance number. "_**Step outside we've got something for you to see.**_"

Wolf stepped out to see his doorway covered in bright decorations and tinsel…much to his horror! "_**NL, take this stuff down immediately!**_"

Daffy and Porky were roasting chestnuts over an open fireplace as the two Team Limit members continued, "_**Chestnuts roasting and burns in the third degree.**_" The two Looney Tunes ate their chestnuts, but burned their tongues as they ran around with their mouths ablaze.

Now, all the characters from the story sang under the tree, "_**Tonight things are as good as they seem to be.**_"

Rika, who was being lifted up by Bender, reached the top of the tree to put a star on it. "_**A star on top will complete all the scenery.**_"

"_**This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me…. This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me…**_" Zoidberg sang in a shrilly, girly voice.

The music ended and everyone cheered, except for Wolf, who remained as scrooge-y as ever.

--

"Well, we didn't do half-bad _this_ time," No Limit smiled, seeing the amount of munny Juniper was counting up from working the Italian food delivery.

"Right," June nodded, stacking the munny in a neat order. "However, I noticed that we seem to have misplaced three pans of lasagna."

"Really?" NL raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Wonder what could've happened to 'em…" he muttered as Garfield slid past him, a piece of cheese and some tomato sauce on the cat's face.

"Then, that means we have enough munny for presents!" Mystery squealed gleefully.

"Which reminds me…" No Limit walked over to Rukia, who was sitting on the apartment's couch and reading a romance manga. "R-Rukia?" he stammered, voice cracking.

"Yes, NL?" she replied, barely looking up from her book.

"I-I-I kinda wanted to ask you a favor for a…'present' this year," No Limit gulped nervously.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Um…" This was it! The big moment! The dramatic climax! The very moment everyone was looking forward to! (Okay, maybe I was exaggerating on that last one). "IwanttoaskyououtforChristmas," NL said so quickly that the words were all jumbled together into one word.

Rukia finally looked up from her manga to look him in the face with a bemused look. "What did you say?"

"I…wanted to ask you out for Christmas…" No Limit said slowly this time, but still just as excruciatingly embarrassing and painful. And if she said no…

"Sure, sounds like fun," she said thoughtfully, giving a small smile.

_CRASH!!_

"No Limit?" Rukia stared at the unconscious body of the team leader.

_**End of Chapter 7**_

NL: I can't believe I just asked out Rukia…

Mystery: At least it's advancing the plot! Wait…does that mean the next chapter will feature your date with Rukia?!

NL: Um…yeah. (blushes madly)

Mystery: (sighs) Such a waste of his readers' time…

Both: Merry Christmas! (It's still the 24th here in New York) Read and Review, please!


	9. Welcome to Sacred Heart!

NL: Welcome back, everyone!

Mystery: (smacks the back of my head) You should be working on _Toons of the Caribbean_!

NL: I know! I know! But I haven't updated this thing in a while, and I thought I'd better hurry up and introduce the rest of the Heart of Gold Detectives as soon as possible.

Mystery:…You're an idiot. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 8: Welcome to Sacred Heart!**_

"So it was pushed back again?"

"Yeah, _again_," No Limit sighed, sitting on a park bench with his face in his hands. Sitting with him were Mystery, Danny, Rika and Daffy. And Garfield happily lay on Rika's lap, who stroked his fur.

"Damn, a date that keeps getting delayed for over four months…" Danny sympathized; he and June have been going out since then. "I'm surprised you're okay with it."

"What? I'm a nice guy!" No Limit waved it off cheerfully. "I never want to pressure my friends (or potential girlfriend) into anything!" Suddenly, Rukia walked over to the group. "Hey, Rukia! How's about we go this Saturday, eh?" Rukia didn't answer. That's when he noticed a look of distress on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I've got to go back to my home for a while," Rukia explained.

"Oh, that's okay!" No Limit grinned, crossing his arms. "I mean like, what? Three, five days?"

"More like…" Rukia didn't make eye contact, "a year?"

No Limit's eyes bugged out, letting his arms drop to his side. "You were saying about being cool about this, dear cousin?" Mystery frowned.

"A whole year?" No Limit repeated, looking like his heart is being ripped out and being stopped to the ground… Oh, wait. That's just Mystery drawing a picture of. No Limit smiled again. "Hey, these things happen, right?"

"You're okay with it?" Rukia and the others stared in unison.

"Of course I am!" he scoffed, crossing his arms again. "I mean, a year isn't THAT long!"

"Man, if I were you, I'd _never_ be able to part away from June. Ah, sweet Juniper Lee…" Danny daydreamed.

"You're not helping," No Limit scowled.

"Ah, love. Such a thing can break your heart," Daffy sighed. "Eh, Rika?" She didn't answer. "Rika?" Daffy looked over to Rika's direction. "RIKA?!"

Rika had collapsed off the bench, unconscious on the park ground. Concerned, her friends and random strangers gathered around her. "Are you okay, Rika?!" Mystery asked. Danny and No Limit stared at her. "What? It's a standard question!"

Rika's eyes slowly opened groggily. "_**How many fingers do you see?**_" No Limit sang, holding up four fingers.

"_**Call 9-1-1 Emergency,**_" Daffy sang to Danny.

"_**Why are you singing?**_" Rika asked, but bunk when she realized she was singing also. "_**Wait, why am I singing?**_"

Her friends gave her weird-out looks. "_**Are you all right? Are you okay? Are you all right? Are you okay…?**_" They voices faded out as Rika lost consciousness again.

_**--**_

"The mind's a freaky thing, you guys," Time Zone suggested, exiting an ambulance with the rest of Rika and No Limit's team when they heard what happened to Rika. "Maybe she really does hear singing."

"You want my professional opinion?" Dr. Zoidberg asked. "I say she's gone nuts."

"Ditto," Bender, Stitch, Daffy, and Danny agreed, all raising their hands.

"Idiots," Wolf and Mystery mumbled, smacking two heads each.

"Let's see how she's doing," No Limit suggested.

Rika was lying peacefully in her stretcher, but that was over when her ambulance's doors were swung open and she heard (in her head) bright and colorful music. Rika stared as she was carefully pulled out the hospital's car, and saw a beautiful hospital in front of her. She also read the sign, 'Sacred Heart Hospital'.

Suddenly, an old man with a doctor's coat popped up next to her. Judging by his forced smile and tag reading, 'Head of Medicine', Rika assumed he was the big boss that everyone hated. "_**Hello, I'm Dr. Kelso! I'm delighted that you came,**_" he sang, not-to-much of Rika's surprise. "_**So the doctors say you fainted, and you don't know what's to blame. Well, put your mind at ease! There's no ill we can't outsmart! On behalf of all who work here-**_"

"_**Welcome to Sacred Heart!**_" the rest of the hospital's doctors, residents, interns and whatever, appeared, singing.

Stepping up to her was a rather dorky looking fellow, who wore blue scrubs and a tag that read, 'John Dorian'. "_**Our facilities are excellent!**_" John Dorian (AKA JD) sang brightly. "_**You couldn't ask for more!**_"

"_**As long as you avoid the bathrooms on the second floor,**_" a janitor sang as they pasted him by on the hospital's lot. He wore a blue jumpsuit and was mopping the street (for some reason).

"_**This is Dr. Cox,**_" Dr. Kelso sang, gesturing a doctor jumping rope. He also wore a white lab coat with a tag, and he had curly orange hair and a rather cynical look on his face. "_**I'll be giving him your chart.**_"

"_**And that's Dr. Kelso,**_" Dr. Cox sang, wrapping his jump rope around his boss, "_**the kiss-ass of Sacred Heart!**_" On that note, Dr. Cox pulled on his jump rope, spinning Dr. Kelso away.

Up next was a black surgeon wearing green scrubs, his name is Turk. "_**You say you burned your hand real bad – we'll fix you up with gauze!**_" he sang, sipping the end of a bandage wrapped around another patient's hand.

A pretty, blonde doctor named Elliot sang, "_**Perhaps you need your fat sucked out, or want a smaller schnoz!**_" she flicked JD's nose.

"Hey!"

Dr. Kelso spun an unexpected Time Zone and placed his hand on the teen's shoulders. "_**You caught an S.T.D. from some tasty little tart?**_"

"I shouldn't be listening to this!" Time Zone shouted, covering his ears.

"_**We swear we won't judge you here at Sacred…**_" everyone sung, also now dancing in perfect harmony like in a Broadway musical as they spun Rika's stretcher in circles. "_**Here at Sacred…Here at Sacred Heart!!**_"

Rika thought she really did go insane.

"_**One more thing that I should mention,**_" Dr. Kelso sang, next to Rika again, "_**if what I've heard is true: And everyone appears to be singing to you…**_"

"_**Ahh…**_" JD and Turk hummed as Rika was pushed past them.

"_**Ahhh!**_" Elliot and Dr. Cox hummed, pasting them next.

"_**Ahh…**_" No Limit and the janitor hummed.

"_**Ahhh!**_" Mystery and Wolf hummed.

"_**Ahh…**_" Daffy and Porky.

"_**Ahhh!**_" Bender and Stitch.

"_**Ahh…**_" Time Zone and Dr. Zoidberg.

"_**Ahhh!**_" Danny and June.

"_**Your case is very serious!**_" Dr. Kelso smiled, as if he didn't care. "_**And we'd better start!**_"

"'_**Cause if you think we're singing,**_" everyone sang now, "_**you belong at Sacred Heart!**_"

"_**Doctors!**_" all the doctors exclaimed.

"_**Nurses!**_" all the nurses shouted.

"_**Patients!**_" all the patients boomed.

Bloo excitedly waved a corpse's dead arm. "_**Dead guys!**_"

"_**Welcome to Sacred HEART!!**_"

Rika was finally wheeled into the hospital, letting her head fall back into her pillow. If this was happening only in the parking lot, she didn't want to know what else she'd hear _inside_ the hospital.

"_**This is gonna be a long day…**_"

_**End of Chapter 8**_

NL: Oi, what's wrong with Rika?!

Mystery: She's insane! Call Arkham Asylum!

NL: That's only in Gotham City!

Mystery: Ha! This proves you're a nerd!

NL: Mmm… Oh. And you can hear this song on YouTube! I'll provide a link to it in this chapter at my deviantART profile. Read and Review, please!


	10. Poo!

NL: After a long time, I finally updated!

Mystery: Whoo. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 9: Poo!**_

"So, Rika passed both neurological and ideological exams," JD informed his dear mentor, Dr. Cox, as Cox flipped through the test papers. Daffy, Porky, Stitch and Bender following worriedly. "We cannot find any reason why she's hearing music."

"How's this for an explanation?" Cox paused. "She's Miss Cuckoo-Cuckoo Pants!"

"Hey, R-R-Rika ain't cr-cr-cra, mentally unstable!" Porky said.

"I beg to differ," Cox rolled his eyes, and turned to JD. "Run some more tests." With that said and done, Cox stormed off – but not without swiping a cup of coffee from a coroner named Doug, who just shrugged helplessly.

"Stitch is worried about Rika…" Stitch mumbled anxiously, his ears drooping over his shoulders.

"Blah, this is a fanfiction, she ain't gonna die," Daffy said.

"You're worried too, huh?" Bender said insolently.

"You know it!" the duck exclaimed, weeping waterfalls of salty tears.

Meanwhile, an annoyed Time Zone was tapping his foot as he waited for a janitor to fix an electrically sliding door with a screwdriver. The janitor turned his head to see Time Zone waiting. "Oh, just waiting around," Time Zone explained.

The janitor stared at him vacantly. "The door's broken," he said, turning back to his task at hand. "It's been about the fifth time or so, so don't try opening it."

Time Zone didn't have time for this as he carelessly said, "Maybe there's a toothpick jammed in there."

The janitor instantaneously ceased what he was doing, slowly turned his head to Time Zone, and narrowed his eyes to a dangerously dark glare. "Why do you think a toothpick?"

Time Zone gulped nervously. This janitor's glare was like the eyes of a demon that made his spine shiver unconventionally. "I-I-I don't know…" he stammered.

"Did you stick a toothpick in the door?" he whispered harshly.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Time Zone said, waving his hands back and forth in front of him. "I was just trying to make small talk with ya, that's all!"

The janitor got off the stool, but he still pretty damn tall. He towered over the poor detective, his shadow cast over him. Time Zone's whole body shook from fear. "_If I find a toothpick in there…_" the Janitor prodded Time Zone lightly in the nose with the screwdriver, "_I'm taking you down…_" The Janitor returned to his work, leaving Time Zone quivering in his boots. And the time-traveling detective did the first thing that came to him: He ran. He ran for dear life. He ran for his dear life and all those he cared for. "Pft," the Janitor scoffed. "Like something like THAT will ever happen again!" He chuckled to himself as his stuck screwdriver in-between the sliding doors, and pushed downward. Out popped a little wooden toothpick into his free hand. The Janitor grinned eagerly.

"Looks like there's fresh meat in town."

_**--**_

Rika tried to rest peacefully in her hospital bed, but just hearing people singing and music showing up out of nowhere scared her witless. What was she to do? Suddenly, her room's door opened and JD and his best friend Turk poked their heads inside. "_**Hey, Miss Rika, we just need a stool sample,**_" JD sung.

"_**Why do you need a stool sample if you just think I'm a nut?**_" she frowned curtly.

Turk and JD turned to each other, grinned, and nodded. "_**'Cause the answer's not in your head, my dear,**_" the two sung, "_**it's in your butt!**_"

Rika blinked. "_**You see…**_" JD explained through song as he helped her into a wheelchair. "_**Everything comes down to poo! From the top of your head, to the sole of your shoe. We can figure out what's wrong with you by lookin' at your poo! Turk?**_"

"_**Do you have a hemorrhoid or is it rectal cancer?**_" Turk continued. "_**When you flush your dookie down, you flush away the answer!**_"

"_**It doesn't really matter if it's hard or if it's loose,**_" JD sung brightly as if poo was just a part of the Circle of Life. I'm sorry; I just had to make that reference to both _The Lion King_ and _South Park_. "_**We'll figure out what's ailing you, as long as it's a deuce!**_"

JD hopped in front of Rika as Turk wheeled out of her room. "_**YES! Everything comes down to poo!**_"

"_**Everything comes down to poo!**_" a bunch of nurses surrounded Rika, and disappeared just as they appeared.

"_**Cardiovascular and lymphatic, yes, the nervous system, too!**_" JD sung happily. "_**All across the nation, we trust in defecation! Everything comes down to poo!**_"

Turk slid up next to his pal. "_**If you want to know what's wrong, don't sit and act so cool. Just be a man and eat some bran, and drop the kids off at the pool!**_"

"My stomach hurts," a woman named Gwen Tennyson said.

"_**Check the poo!**_" JD smiled, pushing her aside to a nurse.

"I sprained my ankle," another woman named Misty said.

"_**Check the poo!"**_ Turk said, also pushing the patient aside.

"I was shot!" a man named Sokka screamed, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"_**Check the poo!**_" JD declared as a nurse dragged Sokka away.

"A homeless guy threw poo in my eye!" a starfish named Patrick whined, his left hand over one of his eyes.

"_**Check the poo!**_" Turk exclaimed.

Patrick pondered for a moment. "_**Mine or his?**_"

"_**First him, then you!**_" JD said simply. A nurse handed Patrick a plastic cup. The starfish grinned happily as he was lugged off.

"_**It may sound gross, you may say, 'shush!'**_" JD sung, pulling Rika to a hallway.

"_**But we need to see what comes out of your tush!**_" JD and Turk sung loudly. "_**Because!**_" Numerous nurses suddenly jumped out and formed a can-can line with JD and Turk, marching forward and Rika backed away from them in her wheelchair – Rika disturbed out of her mind, which might be.

"_**Everything comes down to poo! Whether it's a tumor or a touch of the flu!**_"

"_**Please, won't you pinch us off a big, fat clue!**_" JD and Turk lead.

"_**Our number one test is your Number Two!**_" Turk said.

"_**If there's no breeze, light a match please!**_" all of them sung. "_**Everything comes down to-**_"

"_**Doo-doo!**_" JD jumped forward.

"_**Doo-doo!**_" Turk hopped in front of him.

"_**Doo-doo!**_" JD leaped to first.

"_**Doo-doo!**_" Turk bounded up.

"_**Everything comes down to,**_" Rika stepped into a bathroom. JD tossed her a plastic cup, and she slammed the door.

"_**POO!**_"

_**End of Chapter 9**_

NL: (singing) Everything comes down to poo!

Mystery: (smacks my head) ENOUGH OF THAT DIRTY SONG!

NL: (grins awkwardly) If you want to actually hear this song, go to YouTube and type "Everything Comes Down to Poo". I'm sure the first video would be the song!

Mystery: Read and Review, please!


	11. We’re Gonna Miss You, Rukia

NL: And we're back! Time for some more story development for the "My Scrubs Musical" arc!

Mystery: You're actually naming it that? Oi… Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 10 – We're Gonna Miss You, Rukia**_

Rika wandered through Sacred Heart after handing her stool sample to JD and Turk for testing, utterly confused and worried of her predicament. Was she sick? Or is she really going batshit crazy? She looked into another patient's room, seeing Bart's father Homer Simpson in a hospital bed by another doctor. This doctor was very strangely dressed as he wore a blue button shirt with a gray sportcoat over it and a pair of gray pants. His hair was graying and had blue eyes. Hanging from his arm was a black wooden cane with flames as decoration. "Hello, I'm your doctor, Dr. Gregory House," he greeted Homer with a completely sardonic tone, showing that he'd really rather be out solving mysteries or belittling people's compassion. House took a look at Homer's chart. "Oh, boy…er, I don't know how to say this, so I'll have these guys do it for me!" House held his arm to the door as four people dressed as a barbershop quartet sidestepped in, the group being led by none other than the Janitor himself. With him was a surgeon named Todd, a hapless lawyer named Ted and a pathologist named Doug. Not to much of Rika's surprise, they started singing.

"_**You have AIDS!**_" the Janitor sang brightly.

"_**Yes, you have AIDS!**_" Todd, Ted and Doug sang vibrantly as well – except Ted, who pretty much sung in monotone.

"_**I hate to tell you boy that you have AIDS!**_" The Janitor grinned optimistically.

"_**You got the AIDS!**_"

"_**You may have caught it when you stuck that filthy needle in here!**_" The Janitor pointed to Homer's arm.

"_**Or maybe all that unprotected sex what you hear?**_" Todd, Ted and Doug gathered around the patient.

"_**It isn't clear,**_" the Janitor sang.

"_**But what we're certain of is-!**_"

"_**You have AIDS!**_" The Janitor marched proudly in front of Homer's bed.

"_**Yes, you have AIDS!**_"

"_**Not HIV-**_"

"_**-but full blown AIDS!**_" the barbershop quartet sang highly. "_**Be sure that you see that this is not HIV…**_" they sang solemnly. "_**BUT FULL BLOWN AIDS!! Not HIV, but FULL BLOWN AIDS!!**_"

"_**I'm sorry; I wish it was something less serious…**_" Ted sang apologetically.

"_**But it's AIDS!**_" they sang boomingly. "_**You've…got…the…AIDS…**_" the Janitor, Todd, Ted and Doug sang, striking finishing poses and they waved their straw hats in the air.

Homer was horrified. "I've got AIDS?!" he cried despairingly. "Me? Homer Simpson?!"

"Homer Simpson?" House repeated, looking at his chart. "D'oh! Silly me!" He chuckled. "This is the wrong chart! You don't have AIDS." He read the name "Groundskeeper Willie". "Poor, poor bastard…"

_**--**_

Meanwhile, in the lobby of the hospital, June quickly rushed over to the rest of Team Limit Inc. "Guess what, you guys?" she smiled happily. "I finally found an apartment I can stay in!" June squealed girlishly.

"That's great news, June!" Mystery smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, now you can move out of the dump of an apartment we're staying at," Bart said.

"Oh, I'm so excited for us," Danny said excitedly, holding June's confused hand. "I'll go get some ice cream to celebrate."

As soon as Danny was out of earshot, June asked, "Er…he knows he's not staying with me, right?"

"That would be a definite 'no'," Ben nodded.

"Oh, boy…" she sighed.

"So when are you leaving, Rukia?" Wolf asked, turning to the departing detective agency member.

"Tomorrow…" Rukia answered vacantly.

Rika stumbled upon them as she tried to find Dr. Cox. "_**So Rukia, when will you be back?**_" Bloo sang/asked as slow, sweet music played in Rika's head.

"_**Not for a year…**_" she sang back.

Bloo, Ben and Bart gasped. "_**A year?!**_"

"_**Not for one long…long…year…**_" Rukia sang softly.

"_**Mmm…hmm…**_" the trio hummed understandingly. Suddenly, faster music started playing through Rika's messed-up mind. "_**We understand you have a duty in Soul Society, but this ain't no way to treat us!**_"

"_**And I hesitate to say you did what Zuko done to Iroh in **_**Avatar**_** season dos!**_" Mystery sang.

"You know Spanish?" Wolf asked curiously.

"A bit," she shrugged.

"_**When you leave us all, we'll be upset,**_" Time Zone sang, but then fell on the floor from slipping.

"_**Look out, that floor is very wet,**_" the Janitor sang, walking in just then with a "WET FLOOR" sign.

"_**We're gonna miss you, Rukia!**_" all of Team Limit Inc. sang. "_**We're gonna miss you 'round here! We're gonna miss you, Rukia! We're singin' this through our tears. How we ever gonna get along without ya for a long, long year?**_"

"_**Who'll tell me that my latest hair-brained scheme is sweet?**_" Bloo frowned sadly as he held up a blueprint. Rukia snatched and tossed it away.

"**Who'll treat my cat hair's rash and be discrete?**" Garfield purred as he lay on Rukia's lap while she stroked his fur.

"_**Who'll give me better ways to say, 'Let me smell your feet'?**_" Zoidberg asked pathetically. Rukia said in Japanese that, roughly translated, meant "I'm a moocher, don't give me crap." "Thanks, I'm using that!"

"_**Ooooh, we're gonna miss you 'round here! We're gonna miss you, Rukia! We're singin' this through our tears. How we ever gonna get along without ya for a long, long year?**_"

No Limit stepped in. "_**My girl's made the choice to go right from home to work, so let us all rejoice 'cause she's gonna be the brand-new girl I'll love when she's back from work!**_"

"_**He's right of course, and yet my heart, in spite of this, feels torn apart,**_" Rukia sang sadly.

"_**We're gonna miss you, Rukia!**_" everyone sang. "_**We're gonna miss you 'round here!**_"

"_**I need a tissue, Rukia!**_" Time Zone cried. She rolled her eyes as she pulled one from her pocket.

"_**We're singin' this through our tears! How we ever gonna get along without ya? How we ever gonna get along without ya? How we ever gonna get along without ya?**_"

No Limit looked down at his watch. "LUNCH!" Everyone dashed out of the lobby to the cafeteria, leaving Rukia alone to brood as the music slowed again.

"_**It's gonna be a long…long…year…**_" she sang quietly to herself.

_**End of Chapter 10**_

NL: Hmm…something tells me Rukia is hiding something from us.

Mystery: Wow, I honestly didn't catch that. Read and Review, please!


	12. When the Truth Comes Out

NL: And we're back! Wonderful reviews all around! Thanks!

Mystery: Don't know why. His writing sucks worse than a whore with cool h-whip.

NL: Whoa, our jokes are getting kinda mature now…sweet! And what did you say?

Mystery: Cool h-whip.

NL: …Yeah, I'm gonna have fun with that. (grins deviously) Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 11 – When the Truth Comes Out**_

Rika firmly stormed down Sacred Heart's hallways. She was curious as to Rukia's reluctant behavior, but she had some other matters to tend to at the moment. Spotting Dr. Cox reading a medical report on a desk nearby, Rika rushed to him. "_**Dr. Cox, I'm not crazy!**_" she sang.

"_**Am I still singing?**_" he asked.

"_**Singing like a bird…**_" she sighed.

Suddenly, JD happily skipped to them. "_**Dr. Cox, huge news! I pulled some strings and got the parking spot right behind yours!**_" He playfully punched Dr. Cox's side. "_**Bumper buddies!**_"

Dr. Cox groaned. "_**Still, you're not ne-HE-hearly as bad as **_**her.**" He jerked his head toward JD. "_**Do you know how much you annoy me?**_" JD held his forefinger and thumb an inch apart hopefully. Dr. Cox stretched them as far away as possible. "_**The answer is a LOT. Should I list the reasons why? Well, I don't see why not.**_" As a patient was passing by in a wheelchair with an air mask, Cox snatched it off and inhaled deeply. "_**It's your hair, your nose, your chinless face. You always need a hug. Not to mention all the manly appletinis that you chug. That you think I am your mentor just continues to perplex! And, oh my God, stop telling me when you have nerdy sex!**_"

JD interrupted, "Oh, by the way, last time Kim was in town, we got some appletinis and poured 'em on her good parts!"

"_**See now, Newbie, that's the thing you do that drives me up a tree! 'Cause no matter how I rant at you, you never let me be! So I'm stuck with all your daydreaming, your wish to be my son. It makes me SUICIDAL and I'm not the only one! No, I'm not the only one…**_"

Dr. Cox pointed over to the Janitor mopping the floor nearby, and suddenly all the lights dimmed as a spotlight shined on the Janitor. He looked up with a somber look. "_**It all started with a penny in the door**_," he sang in a deep baritone voice. "_**There was a**_** hatred**_** I had never felt before. So now I'll make him pay, each and every day… Until that moussed-haired little nuisance…is…no…more…**_" He casually returned to his duties as a custodian.

Both JD and Rika looked pretty terrified by that statement as the lights returned. Dr. Cox continued, "_**So now that is why I call you names like Carol, Jane, and Sue. Like Moesha, Kim, and Lillian, Suzanne and Betty-Lou. See, regardless of the names I pick, my feelings are quite clear. You're a pain in every day of every month of every year!**_"

Sick of this nonsense, Rika marched to the good doctor. "_**Dr. Cox, you gotta help me, 'cause I really am distressed! Can't you find another option, won't you run another test?**_"

"_**If you want some kind of favor, really any kind of favor, please just get me peace and quiet from this God-forsaken pest!**_" Dr. Cox exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at JD.

"I think what my bumper-buddy is trying to say…" JD said with an air of arrogance.

"_**Shut your cake-hole, Mary-Beth, or I swear to God I'll shut it soon!**_" Rika warned, holding up an extremely pissed-off fist.

JD promptly sealed his mouth with a key and threw it away. "_**Congratulations, we'll schedule your test this afternoon,**_" Dr. Cox said as he shook hands with a smiling Rika, mildly impressed with her little stunt.

_**--**_

"Hey, NL, you've got a letter," Mystery called, holding a yellow envelope as she entered the hospital's cafeteria where No Limit, Garfield, Bloo and Time Zone were having lunch.

"Thanks, cousin," he said, taking the envelope and reading the letter inside as he sipped on his hot chocolate. "Ugh!" No Limit gagged in disgust, spitting out his hot chocolate at Time Zone's face.

"FOURTH DEGREE BURNS!!" Time Zone screamed, falling over backwards on a hospital bed and wheeled away by interns.

"So what's with the slapstick?" Bloo asked, looking over No Limit's shoulder to read the letter.

"The administrators at FanFiction are saying I can't do this one joke for my story!" No Limit said, appalled.

"Well, they're the administrators. What can you do?" Mystery shrugged. "They have full control."

"Oh, I know all about the FanFiction Commission…" No Limit grumbled as Rika walked into the cafeteria for a snack to eat before her test. "_**They will clean up all your talking in a manner such as this.**_"

"**They will make you take a tinkle when you want to take a piss,**" Garfield joined in.

"_**And they'll make you call fellatio a trouser-friendly kiss,**_" Bloo sang.

"_**It's the plain situation! There's no negotiation!**_" No Limit, Garfield and Bloo boomed.

"_**With the fellows at the freakin' FFC!**_" No Limit sang.

"**They're as stuffy as the stuffiest of the special interest groups…**" Garfield sang as he sat peacefully in an armchair, wearing a suit and smoking a pipe.

No Limit sang from sitting on a toilet, "_**Make a joke about your bowels and they order in the troops.**_" He stood up and did a mock Nazi salute.

Bloo poked out of the toilet. "_**Any baby with a brain could tell them everybody poops!**_" he sang brightly, holding up a copy of _Everybody Poops_.

"_**Take a tip, take a lesson!**_" they sang. "_**You'll never win by messin'-**_"

"_**With the fellas at the freakin' FFC!**_" No Limit sang, accidentally flushing Bloo down the toilet.

"_**And if you find yourself with some young sexy thing…**_" No Limit pointed to a couple making out as Garfield and Bloo clomped around them dressed as satyr and playing pipes. "_**You're gonna have to do her with your ding-a-ling.**_" A bell popped from the male's pants, causing his girlfriend to scream. "_**'Cause you can't say penis!"**_

"_**So they sent this little warning they're prepared to do their worst,**_" No Limit sang, holding up a yellow envelope.

"**And they stuck it in your mailbox hoping you could be coerced,**" Garfield sang, taking the envelope and putting it into a mailbox.

"_**I can think of quite another place they should have stuck it first!**_" Bloo grinned as he chiseled into a statue of a man tossing a disc, the mailbox connected to his ass.

"_**They may just be neurotic!**_" No Limit, Garfield, and Bloo sang as they walked around the cafeteria in tuxedos. "_**Or possible psychotic!**_" They tore off their suits, revealing dominatrix outfits underneath and making everyone in the cafeteria sick and dash out of the room as No Limit, Garfield and Bloo danced. "_**They're the fellas at the freakin' FFC!**_" they exclaimed, fireworks exploding behind them.

"Just do it or you'll be banned from here!" Mystery screamed, slapping a rolled up newspaper over all three of their heads.

"Heh, heh, guess I overdid it…" No Limit chuckled awkwardly, scratched the back of his head.

"Just get out of that outfit!" Mystery gagged. "You're gonna make me vomit!" Luckily, Rika had already exited the scene without having to feel nauseated.

_**--**_

June smiled cheerfully as she waved to Danny, who couldn't get through a door with two ice cream cones in his hands. She sighed and turned to Rukia. "I know I'm dating him, but I just want to live by myself."

"So just tell him," Rukia replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Oh, if it's just that easy, why don't you tell NL that you're gonna be at Soul Society indefinitely?" June asked.

"Shh!" she shushed, slapping a hand over June's mouth and looking around anxiously for anyone they knew. Rukia dropped her hand once she knew it was clear. "Oh, I don't know…" Rukia moaned as Rika was wheeled to an MRI machine. "_**I could tell a bunch of lies.**_"

"_**I could buy him his own place,**_" June pondered.

"_**I could have him come back with me,**_" Rukia thought.

"_**Or tell him there's no space…**_" June supposed.

"Those are lame-ass excuses," Rukia groaned.

"We are so screwed," June sighed.

JD waited patiently for Rika, helping her onto the MRI machine. "_**I'm sure you must be scared,**_" he sang. "_**Not knowing what this test will bring. It could prove that you are crazy. Do you still hear people sing?**_" Rika nodded fearfully. "_**It's best to know the truth. Of that I have no doubt. But you'll have to face the future…when the truth comes out.**_"

Dr. Cox stomped into the room. "_**We are running a test that's a waste of our time,**_" he sang in the same melody as his "Rant Song". "_**But at least she'll accept that she's medically fine. She'll admit that she's nuts or I'll have to say snore! Just give her the cat-scan and show her the door!**_" He walked out of the room just as he entered, annoyed.

After completing the test, JD once again helped Rika into her wheelchair. "_**While we process your results we'll take you back to wait.**_"

Daffy and Porky quickly rushed over next to Rika as JD wheeled her back to her bed. "_**We've got drugs to calm you down so you don't stress about your fate,**_" they sang.

"_**It's best to know the truth,**_" the three sang together. "_**Of that we have no doubt. But you'll have to face the future…**_"

"_**You'll have to face the future…**_" everyone from her and No Limit's detective teams sang.

"_**When the truth comes out,**_" JD, Daffy and Porky finished.

"_**You're gonna miss it, Rukia…**_" Rukia sang quietly to herself. "_**You're gonna miss it 'round here… Gonna hurt him badly, but you have got to stay away for more than one year…**_"

Rika said fiercely, "_**I know that I'm not crazy!**_"

"_**Everything comes down to poo!**_" JD sang brightly.

"_**I hope that I'm not crazy!**_" she repeated doubtfully.

Danny sang to June, "_**When ya move I'm gonna have my own private lue!**_"

"_**Oh, nooooo…**_" Rika groaned.

"_**How am I supposed to tell him that he's not moving too?**_" June sang.

"_**Oh, my God…**_" Rika moaned.

"_**He doesn't have a clue.**_"

"_**I'm crazy!**_" she screamed, tugging on her hair.

"_**If you'd like to reconsider,**_" No Limit sang to Rukia, taking her hands. "_**I'd be glad to do my part. If you want, our date is open. Come on back to my heart…**_" Rukia thought that didn't help at all.

Meanwhile, however, Dr. Cox had just discovered some grave news. "Look at the temporal lobe, that could be why she's hearing music," a female doctor named Hello Nurse said.

"It's the biggest aneurism I've ever seen," he whispered. "The woman's a ticking time bomb!"

"_**Sometimes you're better off not knowing,**_" everyone sang loudly. "_**But this isn't one of those times. Your world's become a musical. And your doctors speak in rhymes It's best to know the truth. Of that we have no doubt! But you'll have to face the future…**_"

"_**How can I tell him?**_" Rukia sang sadly.

"_**How can I tell him?**_" June sang unhappily.

"_**How can I tell her?**_" Dr. Cox sang despondently.

"_**You'll have to face the future when the truth comes out,**_" everyone sang stridently.

Rika sat on her bed, and looked to Dr. Cox with an exasperated look. "_**So Dr. Cox, is it serious?**_" He silently stared at her grimly. Rika tried to swallow the news and all the anxiety building in her. "Oh," she quietly released.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh-aaaaaaaaaahh,**_" everyone hummed as JD closed the blinding to Rika's bed to leave her alone with Dr. Cox and his news. "_**When the truth comes out…**_"

_**End of Chapter 11**_

Mystery: Rika's…gonna die, isn't she?

NL: Hmm. Read and Review, please!


	13. What’s Going to Happen?

_**Chapter 12 – What's Going to Happen?**_

"Okay, we have to tell them," June declared with great conviction as she and Rukia stood in the middle of a corridor of Sacred Heart.

"Yeah, and Time Zone would probably help keep NL's spirits up," Rukia added, walking with June. "They're so close…."

"Pft," June scoffed, rolling her eyes. "They're guys, Rukia; it's not like they're going to go all 'touchy-feely'."

_**---**_

Rika sat silently on her bed, attempting to process that there was a massive blood-filled dilation in her brain – and that she might die. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, No Limit and Time Zone burst into song in front of her; just what she needed. "_**Let's face the facts about me and you,**_" No Limit sang. "_**A love unspecified. Though I'm proud to call you 'Red Hare', the crowd will always talk and stare!**_"

"_**I feel exactly those feelings, too,**_" Time Zone sang right along with a massive smile on his face. "_**And that's why I keep them inside. 'Cause this hare can't bear the world's disdain, and sometimes it's easier to hide than explain our-**_"

"_**Guy love!**_" the two pals exclaimed stridently, holding each other's hands and frightening Rika. "_**That's all it is. Guy love! He's mine, I'm his! There's nothing gay about it in our eyes….**_"

"_**You ask me about this thing we share,**_" Time Zone continued.

"_**And he tenderly replies…**_" No Limit sang sweetly.

"_**It's guy love!**_" Time Zone exclaimed.

"_**Between two guys…**_" they both smiled.

"_**We're closer than the average man and wife,**_" Time Zone said to an extremely disturbed Rika.

"_**That's why our matching bracelets say 'Time' and 'N.L.'!**_" No Limit said, holding up their wrists to display said bracelets.

"_**You know I'll stick by for the rest of my life…**_" Time Zone sang.

"_**You're the only man who's ever been inside of me!**_" No Limit cried.

Rika's eyes bugged out. "Whoa, I just had to shrink inside of him with a submarine to save him from an evil guy," Time Zone assured her, allowing her to sigh in relief.

"_**There's no need to clarify,**_" No Limit said.

"_**Oh, no?**_"

"_**Just let it grow more and more each day,**_" he sang. "_**It's like I married my best friend…**_"

"But in a totally manly way!" Time Zone declared in a masculine tone.

"_**Let's go!**_" they cheered. "_**It's guy love! Don't compromise the feeling of some other guy. Holding up your heart into the sky….**_"

"_**I'll be there to care through all the lows…**_" No Limit sang softly.

"_**I'll be there to share the highs…**_" Time Zone sang even more softly.

"_**It's guy love…**_" they sang, "_**between two guys….**_"

"_**And when I say, 'I love you, Time,'**_" No Limit whispered, "_**it's not what it implies….**_"

"_**It's guy love…**_" he and his partner for life sang together slowly, "_**between…two…guys….**_"

Time Zone held out his hand to shake No Limit's, but he gently pushed it aside. "No hands," he said. Time Zone smiled broadly and embraced his best friend in a totally heterosexual heartwarming hug.

Rika slapped her forehead in disbelief.

_**---**_

Nearing the end of his daily routine of being nice to all his friends, No Limit came down to – "Rukia!" he called, waving to the love of his life and June. Danny just so happening to walking with him. "How's it going, ladies?"

"Okay, I'll go first," June said, nodding to Rukia. She turned to Danny with a straight face. "Danny, I want to live by myself."

"Oh, it's cool," Danny smiled and made June felt so relieved as the weight was lifted from her shoulders. He continued smiling as his head slowly creaked in No Limit's direction. "Can you relay this message for me?" He did a few quick hand gestures and angrily stormed away.

"That means he's not talking to you anymore," No Limit awkwardly explained to June.

"Danny!" she called, chasing after him desperately.

"Wait, what did she mean that she'll go first?" No Limit asked, raising a puzzled eyebrow to Rukia.

"NL," she said slowly. "I…I'm staying at the Soul Society for an indefinite length of time."

"I see," No Limit nodded understandingly. His eyes promptly rolled to the back of his head and collapsed to the floor.

"NL!" Rukia gasped, dropping to her knees to make sure he was all right. "Oh, just what I need right now!"

_**---**_

"Is it just me, Porkster, or are you and I getting the short end of the stick in this story arc?" Daffy grumbled, stabbing a baked potato irritably with his fork in the hospital's cafeteria.

"I-I agre-agre-agre, I concur," Porky nodded, resting his multiple chin fats in his two hands.

"Then let's do something about it!" Daffy slammed his feathered right fist on the table, causing a green gelatin cup fly up into the air and land messily on Porky's head. "Let's rebel against the tyranny of focusing on his characters that No Limit has imposed upon us! Let's rise among our ranks and KILL him – or at least do something extremely unpleasant to the nerd!"

Porky swiped an index finger across his skull for some gelatin and stuck it into his mouth. "W-w-what do you propo-propo-propo, think was should do?"

Daffy raised his finger into the air, prepared to tell his deviously clever plan. But he lowered his finger back down and slumped back down into his chair with a frown. "Just shut up and sing when the time calls for it," he griped. "But, of course you know, this means war! Hmm, where'd I hear that before?" he pondered as he took a crunch out of an orange carrot.

_**---**_

"Danny, please don't make this so hard for me," June pleaded.

"Pft, yeah, right," he sneered, rolling his eyes. "I thought relationships were the most important thing to the Japanese!" June's guilt was immediately replaced with fury. Apparently, Danny never got it through his thick head that June was Chinese. Why wasn't this mentioned earlier? It's because it just easily made this song simpler to add in front of Rika, who was staring attentively at the two lovebirds.

"_**I've had it up to here!**_" June growled, turning Danny around so he faced her. "_**So let me make it very clear, because I swear I'll never it by ease! Every time that you profess I come from Japan-**_"

"Yes?" he stupidly added.

"_**For the last time, Danny, I'm Chinese!**_" she snapped, stomping away.

Danny quickly followed and cut her off from the exit. "_**Don't make a big to-do; I was simply testing you!**_"

"_**Then why'd you tell Wolf our baby's gonna be 'Whitejapanese'?**_" she demanded.

"_**Babe, you know I know the truth,**_" he assured her.

"_**Well, I need a little proof!**_" June said. "_**So list all you know about me, if you would please!**_"

"_**Uh…let's see…**_" Danny mulled over, placing his hand over his chin in a thinking position. "_**Your name is Juniper.**_"

"_**Oh, yes.**_"

"_**You are a warrior.**_"

"_**Impressive.**_"

"_**You're a part-time detective, and your dog can talk,**_" Danny said, starting to tick things off the things his list on his finger. "_**And, wait, I got it! Three brothers!**_"

"Danny!" she snapped.

"_**Two brothers?**_" he said uncertainly. June glared crossly. "_**Well, I'm sure you have a brother who's a huge jerk-off!**_"

"_**Tell me, what's my middle name?**_" she asked.

"_**Okay, I'm tired of this game,**_" Danny said, hoping he could get off. "_**Let's forget it, I give up, I guess you win again. But it's not just me who gets mixed up by all this crazy ethnic stuff!**_"

Suddenly, Bloo popped up from over June's shoulder. "_**Sorry, even I know, she's Chinese!**_" He leaped away. "_**Boo-ya!**_"

"_**Did I grow up in Illinois or was it New Jersey?**_" she asked. "_**How long before we met was I in No Limit's team? Is our song the Beatles or Alicia Keys?**_" June shoved Danny at the bottom of Rika's bed and start poking hard in the chest. "_**Am I freakin' Japanese or Chinese?!**_"

"_**The thing is guys remember facts,**_" he said, standing from Rika's bed. "_**Like what Derek Jeter hit last year, which was three-oh-three! And that is why our brains are maxed and there's no room for things like birthdays or ethnicities!**_"

"_**Well, thank you for that glimpse into the workings of the inner man,**_" June grumbled sardonically.

Danny caught her arm. "_**Let's talk about your new home and not the fact that you're-**_"

"Chinese!"

"_**Are you saying without me your new apartment will be homey?**_"

"_**Will that make you happy, Danny?**_"

"_**I'll support you if you choose to have a little more room to breathe!**_"

"_**Then I'll move out today!**_" she smiled. "_**Now, you're sure that that's okay?**_"

"_**I say, 'Ee!', which is 'yes' in Chinese!**_" Danny said, pulling June into a dance. "_**And Japanese!**_"

"Danny!" she snapped.

"_**But you're Chinese!**_" he finished, lowering her into a dip.

_**---**_

No Limit moaned, his eyes slowly fluttering open to see Rukia sitting next to him on the floor. "Wow, how many times have I wished I'd wake up next to you?" he chuckled. "You won't believe the strangest dream I've I had, Rukia-"

"It wasn't a dream, NL," she said bluntly.

"Oh, crap…" he groaned.

"Listen, NL, I don't want to leave you before we even had our first date, but I'm afraid I have no other choice," she explained dejectedly. "I have to go."

"No, it's all right, Rukia," he said, taking her hand. "I was just feeling sorry for myself. If you've got to go, you've got to go!"

"I wish that sweet comment didn't sound so much like a toilet joke," Rukia muttered, smiling appreciatively.

"We're going to be fine," No Limit assured her. "You know why?" Needless to say, he broke out in song as he pulled Rukia into the room Rika was in. "_**We'll be…friends forever! We're gonna be friends forever! We will always be true-ooh-ooh! Friends forever! We're gonna be friends forever! I'll always be there for you! We're as close as-**_"

"_**The vena cava and the aorta!**_" JD sang, joining in with a medical term.

"Okay, don't know what that is…" No Limit mumbled. "_**We're best friends just like-**_"

"_**Amoxicillin and clavulanic acid!**_" Turk said, hopping in next to his best pal, JD.

"_**The tibia, the fibula! The left and right ventricle!**_" the elder Chief of Medicine Dr. Kelso added.

"_**A hypodermic needle and a latex tourniquet!**_" the beautiful blonde Elliot stated.

No Limit shrugged as the rest of his and Rika's team ran in. "_**Diverticulitis and a barium enema!**_"

"_**The vena cava and the aorta!**_"

"_**Amoxicillin and clavulanic acid!**_"

"_**We'll be friends forever!**_" Bender, Stitch, Daffy and Porky sang.

"_**The tibia, the fibula! The left and right ventricle!**_"

"_**A hypodermic needle and a latex tourniquet!**_"

"_**We'll be friends forever!**_" Ben, Bloo, Bart and Dr. Zoidberg sang.

"_**The vena cava and the aorta!**_"

"_**Amoxicillin and clavulanic acid!**_"

"_**We'll be friends forever!**_" Danny, June, No Limit and Rukia sang.

"_**The tibia, the fibula! The left and right ventricle!**_"

"_**A hypodermic needle and a-**_"

"_**What's going to happen?**_" Those simple words ceased the cheerful singing instantaneously as Rika sat up from her bed, holding her hands fretfully. "_**What does the future hold? So many things that I put off. Assuming I'd have time, assuming I'd grow old. What's going to happen? And will I be alive tomorrow? What's going to happen…to me?**_"

Dr. Cox stood by her side and sang gently, "_**You're going to be okay.**_"

"_**That's what's going to happen,**_" everyone sang softly. "_**Everything's okay. We're right here beside you. We won't let you slip away. Plan for tomorrow, 'cause we swear to you you're going to be okay.**_"

After being prepped for brain surgery, Rika rested calmly on the table. "_**I'm going to be okay,**_" she whispered.

"_**That's what's going to happen,**_" everyone sang from outside.

"_**Everything's okay,**_" she sang.

"_**Everything's okay,**_" everyone repeated. "_**We will never leave you. Right here we will stay. Plan for tomorrow, 'cause we swear to you you're going to be okay…**_"

"We hope," JD concluded quietly. House gently shushed him, shaking his head. Rika closed her eyes, hoping that it wouldn't be for the last time.

_**---**_

Rika was pushed carefully out of the hospital in a wheelchair by Stitch, her head wrapped in many bandages. She took a deep breath of the fresh air around her that she never really appreciated until now. "Good to be alive," she smiled, and NOT singing.

"By the way, who do you think was the best singer?" Bloo asked excitedly. "You know, in your head? Don't let the fact that I once conducted an orchestra of multiple Bloos affect your decision…"

Rika giggled. "I dunno, guys, as much as I thought was going crazy; I…kind of liked that everyone was singing. It was sort of – neat."

"Oh, don't you know, Rika?" Daffy said. "Crime City (formerly known as Cartoontopia) is filled to the brim with random singing and music that appears out of nowhere! So you can just expect more musical numbers!"

Rika smiled. "That's great, guys." She looked up at the hospital she stayed at for the last few chapters, and said, "This place sure is whacky."

"And you can visit as much as you like," JD declared, walking out of the front doors with the rest of the doctors Rika had gotten to know. "This place can use some more stuff you can bring in!" Without any warning at all, a colossal water balloon dropped from the sky and soaked every last one of them.

"And you don't think I bring enough?" the mysterious Janitor smirked devilishly, resting comfortably on the ledge of Sacred Heart Hospital's rooftop.

"Oh, I like him," Bender stated, grinning widely.

_**End of Chapter 12**_

NL: And this concludes the "My Scrubs Musical" arc! In all honesty, I wasn't too happy with this arc. I didn't get to feature the _Scrubs_ characters and House too much. But, don't worry! I'm going to make sure they'll make more appearances in the future as various members of our teams get seriously injured and get sent to Sacred Heart!

Mystery: Isn't that going a bit far?

NL: No, not really. Join us next time as we begin the "The Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything" arc! Read and Review!


	14. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_**Chapter 13 – A Trip Down Memory Lane**_

Rika sat jadedly in the backseat of an old Packard automobile that exuded gas out of its tailpipe with the sporadic loud BANG. Porky was cheerfully driving the vehicle as Daffy whistled a happy, little song as he tapped the side of the car door in melody to an unknown song to Rika called "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down". Porky joined in occasionally with a few beeps of the car horn. Not able to stand it for another second, Rika shouted as she pulled on the roots of her hair, "Are we there yet?!"

"N-n-not yet, R-Rika," Porky answered.

"I don't see why we're visiting some old, rundown town," Rika grumbled, crossing her arms and slumping down into her seat as she pursed her lips and blew through them derisively.

"Hey!" Daffy snapped, turning his head to face her. "You do NOT call Toon Town 'some old, rundown town'!"

"All right, all right, sorry," she sighed, sitting back up and resting her arms on the sides of Porky and Daffy's seats. "I'm just losing my mind here, waiting."

"I-I-I assure y-y-you the w-w-wait is w-worth it!" Porky said. "T-T-Toon Town was w-w-where w-w-we grew-grew-grew, were born and raised."

"I thought you guys lived in Looney Tune Land?" Rika said inquisitively.

"Which is a part of Toon Town," Daffy explained. "You gotta see it! It's full of great food!"

"It's c-c-colorful," Porky added.

"Has a bunch of awesome roller coasters!" Daffy continued.

"Its p-p-people are k-kind," Porky said brightly.

"They've got a bunch of movie theaters!"

"F-fresh air."

"Get everything cheap!"

"And, m-m-most importantly, it's r-r-really beautiful and n-n-nostalgic…" Porky sighed, reminiscing longingly.

"Woo-hoo! We're there!" Daffy whooped, hopping out of his seat and began bouncing all around the cramped car.

Rika peered into the distance, squinting her eyes. "_That's_ Toon Town? Looks like a dump to me." Daffy and Porky gasped in shock; their beloved Toon Town had come to disarray. The buildings' colors have largely faded, had many missing and cracked windows, with lost roof tiles and broken walls, and some were just completely crumbled; the old, dead trees were uprooted and branches were everywhere; the restaurants and theaters were shut down for "repair"; the parks' play areas have completely rusted over; not a single person were out on the streets; and a thick cloud of despair just lingered throughout the town.

"W-w-what happened?" Porky whispered dreadfully.

Daffy's initial excitement had utterly vanished and was replaced with gloom. "Let's get to the Town Square Hall," he suggested. Porky nodded as he drove their car into the desolate town.

_**---**_

Porky, Daffy and Rika cautiously stepped out of their car and walked into the Town Square Hall, covering their mouths and noses from the horrible stench. Much like the rest of the town, the Town Hall had vastly diminished from its former grander. Rika saw the distressed look on her friends' faces, and frowned. "Guys, Toon Town really means a lot to you, huh?"

Daffy nodded. "Heck yes, girly. This was the place where all the greatest cartoon characters came from and started their careers in." As they passed some portraits of some of Toon Town's greatest residents, Daffy listed and pointed, "Yogi Bear, Scooby-Doo, Superman, Kermit the Frog, Mickey Mouse, and, the greatest one of all…" He grinned widely as he pointed to the portrait of –

"Bugs Bunny?" Rika read from the golden plate below the portrait.

Daffy's eyes bugged out and darted to the name plate. "WHAT?!" he screamed, throwing a large temper tantrum as he jumped into the air and steam whistling out of his head. "That's supposed to be MY spot! Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!"

"Wow, Daffy, after all dis time and you're still de same as always," the grand Bugs Bunny chuckled as he munched into his trademark carrot and rested in his famous nonchalant pose.

"You!" Daffy snarled, holding his arms straight for the rabbit and running until his legs spun in circles as Porky held him still. "Lemme at him! Lemme at him! Lemme at him!"

"Heh, heh, hiya, Porky," Bugs greeted, casually walking to the trio. "Long time no see."

"H-h-hello, Bugs," Porky nodded, releasing Daffy after the duck finally calmed down. "I-I-I like you to m-m-meet…"

"It's all right," he said. "I already know. Rika, right?"

"Wow," Rika whispered softly, taking Bugs' hand and shaking it. "Bugs Bunny! It's an honor!"

"Likewise," Bugs said. "I hear you rubes made a name for yourselves back in Crime City."

"You got that right, Long-Ears!" Daffy said melodramatically, putting on a fedora hat on his head from nowhere. "We are the great Heart of Gold Detectives!" Daffy struck a sensational pose, thrusting up his right index finger into the air as a bright light exploded behind him.

Bugs' right whiskers briefly twitched, not amused. "So what brings you folks ta Toon Town?" he asked as Daffy glared angrily at him.

"W-w-we wanted to s-s-show Rika the car-car-cartoons' roots," Porky replied. "B-b-but we were s-s-surprised by the t-t-town's…um, current…"

"Yeah, Toon Town has seen better days," Bugs sighed.

"What happened here?" Rika asked.

Bugs shot her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding, kid? Ever since the new cartoons of the new millennium and Japanese anime came, no one has come to Toon Town. 'They're new' they say. 'They're progressive' they say. 'They're not as violent!' the F.C.C. says." Bugs sighed. "As the new cartoons come pouring in we oldies have faded into obscurity and left for the artist's trash bin."

"That's horrible!" Rika gasped. "You guys are just as good as the new cartoons; probably even better!"

"That's a nice thought, kid," Bugs said, "but, let's face it, we're finished. And so is Toon Town…."

"Oh, no, Rabbit!" Daffy said stubbornly, standing right up to Bugs' face and prodding his chest. "I know this is just another one of your clever ruses into tricking me into letting YOU get the spotlight again as Toon Town is brought back to life and the gawking fans come running back. But no, sir! I ain't leaving that easily!" Daffy resolutely crossed his arms and stomped out of the Town Hall.

"I'm sorry, Bugs…" Rika apologized. "Daffy's just…"

"What do ya mean? Daffy just offered to help fix up Toon Town back to its former glory," Bugs smiled shrewdly as Rika's face pulled on a puzzled look. "She don't know him to well, do she?" he muttered to Porky as he held up his hand to hide his mouth, winking to the giggling pig.

_**End of Chapter 13**_

NL: Now, originally, I had planned for the next arc to be about recruiting more of Rika's team, but I decided to do this little arc first in tribute to all the greatest cartoons out there! I'm sure everyone prefers this arc over that one. XD


	15. Toon Town Forever

_**Chapter 14 – Toon Town Forever**_

"It's…no use," Rika moaned as she lay down on a graffiti-covered bench, covered with dirt and her hair looking like a tornado struck. She turned her head to see Toon Town in, incredibly, even _more_ disarray than when she started, with trash and dirt everywhere and some buildings set on fire.

"How'd this happen, I wasn't even helping!" Daffy said as he licked his thumb and then put out a flame on his tail feathers.

"I th-th-think we're go-go-gonna need some help," Porky suggested, picking up a soda can and dropping it in a trash receptacle – and it promptly blew up, scattering more garbage.

"We could get Bender, Stitch, and the Sacred Heart doctors to help out," Rika said. "And maybe Team Limit?"

"Oh, like eight people will do much good for a town as big as this," Daffy said sardonically and blew the raspberries. "And did you forget? Team Limit had to leave town for a week to help cheer up NL after Rukia left."

"D-d-don't you mean n-nine?" Porky asked.

"What, do I look like I'm going to help?" he replied. Porky groaned, unsure how to answer.

"Daffy's right, though," Rika sighed and sat up on the bench. "Nine people-" Rika saw Daffy giving her a _you're kidding, right_ look. "Er, eight people aren't enough to help bring Toon Town back to its former glory. And we can't just expect help come smacking us right in the face." A magazine then got blown into her face. Rika grumbled and ripped it off her face. She briefly glanced at it and her eyes widened.

"W-w-what is it, R-Rika?" Porky asked, dragging Daffy off to pick up trash.

"Boys – I believe I've found some reinforcements."

_**---**_

"Crime City…" a fifteen-year-old teenage boy whispered as he looked out a window of an apartment with his arms crossed behind his back. His hair was a short and dark black, his face was long, and his chin round. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with two breast pockets and gold trimming, a pair of white cargo pants, black sneakers, and a backwards blue baseball cap with an red, fancy "N" insignia on the front. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

"You've-a been hitting the DVDs again, weren't you-a Kuro?" the underappreciated Italian plumber Luigi asked.

"Eh, I read the first chapter of _Twilight_ and it pissed me off," the teenager, Kuro, shrugged. "I needed to cleanse my mind of it with as much good movies as I can find – I would've read a book, but I'm just waiting for the next _Hitchhiker's_ book." He turned to you, the reader(s). "Fourth wall shattering complete."

"I-a thought as much." Luigi was slim and tall, and his face thin and chinless and he had a smoothed black mustache, brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore black jean pants with gold trimming and buttons, brown shoes with yellow buckles, a loose blue belt hanging around his waist, a green short-sleeved shirt, and a white, sleeveless open vest with a pocket and a black and white mushroom design on the back, and gloves. And, most notably, he wore a green cap with an "L" in a white circle on the front – why green? Well, it's the negative color of red and red was a certain someone's favorite color.

"Oh, don't get me started on how pussified those vampires were," the little Toad moaned as he placed his hand over his eyes. Toad was stout and cute. He wore a black, sleeveless vest with gold trimming, large brown sneakers, a blue piece of clothing for pants with two rips around his knees, a gray scarf around his neck with a mushroom insignia on the ends, and a pair of blue fingerless gloves. And on his head was a white mushroom cap with red spots over it. "They friggin' _sparkle_ when they stand in sunlight! And you know what they say? 'It's a myth!'"

"Yoshi think so too!" the green dinosaur-like creature named Yoshi chirped in agreement. He had a large nose, a row of red spines along his back, and a long sticky tongue currently retracted in its mouth. This dinosaur wore yellow boots, an orange necktie, white bandages wrapped around his tail and front paws, and a bright white saddle upon his back for others to use. "_Twilight_ is so pretentious, Yoshi!"

Kuro sighed, "The point is that Crime City is a pretty rotten place, and you know what we've got to do?"

"Clean it up!" Toad and Yoshi cheered.

"Give up?" Luigi said hopefully.

"That's right!" Kuro exclaimed, completely ignoring Luigi. "We're gonna clean up all the crime in this aptly named city! For we are –"

"The Ajax's Detectives!" Kuro, Yoshi and Toad assumed dramatic poses like something from a really low-budget television show based off a Japanese one.

Luigi sighed, "Ooh, what am I-a doing here?"

Suddenly, a knock came from their apartment room's door. "All right, our first customer!" Kuro said excitedly, but then grinned as he rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Yoshi don't like the look in Kuro's eyes," Yoshi said, pointing at their leader.

"Neither do I, Yoshi, neither do I," Toad assured the dinosaur as he pat Yoshi.

Kuro swung open the door with closed eyes and a wide smile. "Welcome to Ajax's Detectives H.Q. My name is Kuro Higure, leader of the team, and I am pleased to say that you are…" Kuro opened his eyes and his smile dropped in shock, "Rika?"

"Hello, Mr. Magic," Rika smirked deviously as she crossed her arms.

"HA-HA-HA!" Kuro laughed as the two old friends threw their arms around each other for an embrace. "Rika! It's so flippin' great to see you; you haven't changed a bit!"

Rika raised Kuro's hand up as it slid too low for comfort. "I see that you haven't either." She looked over his shoulder. "Who're the midget, lizard and cool-looking guy with the 'stache?"

"Who are you calling midget?" Toad snarled, raising an irritated fist.

Luigi blushed as he played with his hands. "I'm-a cool-looking?"

"Oh, right." Kuro coughed into his fist. "Rika, I'd like to introduce you to my three partners: Luigi, Toad and Yoshi."

"Well, any friend of Kuro's is a friend of mine," Rika said as walked to the three and shook their hands. "And three? I see you like to differentiate from the norm, as usual."

"Er, not really," Kuro muttered as he scratched the back of his neck. "Toad and Yoshi really come off as a packaged deal."

"Are you just _trying_ to piss me off?" Toad grumbled. Yoshi couldn't careless as he gave Rika a lick across the cheek, making her giggle.

"How'd you find us?" Kuro asked, but then slapped his forehead. "That's a stupid question; the ad, right?"

Rika nodded and crossed her arms. "What was your first clue?"

"Aw jeez, Rika…it's really great to see you," Kuro smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Likewise, buddy," Rika said, then frowned. "But I didn't come here just to meet up with you."

Kuro turned solemn and nodded to his teammates, who nodded back. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."

_**---**_

"I won't do it!"

"Why not?!" Rika whined as she held on to Kuro's arm as he attempted to escape out of the ghost Toon Town.

"You expect two kids, a duck, a pig, an Italian plumber, a dinosaur, a mushroom man, a bunch of doctors, a WMD, a bending robot, and a _janitor_ to fix up an utterly ruined town that makes up four square acres!" Kuro shouted as he stopped running. "It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible!" Rika snapped. "Simply – improbable."

"Remind me to introduce you to this guy I know," Kuro deadpanned. "He's a hitchhiker, you might like him." Standing behind him, Daffy held up a large, wooden sign that said FORESHADOWING.

"Kuro," Luigi said timidly. "I-a think we should-a help."

"Et tu, Luigi?" Kuro frowned.

"Kuro, this town is our town too," Toad added. "We grew up here."

"I thought you grew up in the Mushroom Kingdom?" he asked, drawing up a puzzled look.

"Already made that joke," Rika chirped.

"We have to help," Yoshi said, nudging Kuro's arm. "Yoshi love Toon Town very much. Can't have it like this…."

Kuro looked into Yoshi's large, pleading eyes and groaned, "All right. Let's do this." He was promptly thumped on the head with the wooden end of a mop. "Ow! What was that for?!" he snapped.

The Janitor looked around. "Oh, you talkin' to me? Well, we were about to make another scene transition and it was stated in my contract with FanFiction that any scene featuring me requires that I do something funny before the transition – except in yaoi stories. Then I'm just not featured at all. Goes to show you, always read the fine print of whatever contract you sign. Ain't that right, Scooter? Cox?"

JD and Dr. Cox looked to each other briefly, and immediately cringed. "Okay, too much information," Kuro sighed.

_**---**_

The group of volunteers was left sprawling in the middle of a road, covered in filth, and totally exhausted. Toon Town hardly looked any better. "It's no use," JD said, breathe labored. "There's just too much for this small a group to cover."

"Wimp," the Janitor said as he weakly kicked JD's leg. "Ow, I don't think I should've done that."

"I'm sorry, guys," Rika said, turning her head to Daffy and Porky.

"I-i-it's all right, R-Rika," Porky said and gave the tiniest smile. "I-i-it doesn't matter." Rika knew immediately that he didn't mean that.

Daffy started giving a strange sound from his throat and looked away. "I hate this…" he whispered.

_**Long ago, but not so very long ago  
The world was different, oh yes it was**_

A younger, wilder Daffy ran along the clean, shining sidewalk of Toon Town, back when it was still in its glory days. The town was bright and colorful; the citizens were all whacky and hilarious. The buildings themselves bounced around in joy. Daffy gave a loud "WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" as he bounced throughout the town, bringing laughter and smiles to the face of children and adults alike that visited the town.

_**You settled down and you built a town and made it live  
And you watched it grow  
It was your town**_

Daffy was doing some wild spins, not seeing where he was going, and he accidentally crashed into another Toon Town pedestrian. Daffy apologized and helped to his feet a younger Bugs Bunny, then going by Happy Rabbit. The two became the best of friends as they watched together as their fellow Toons grow: Tom and Jerry, Yogi Bear, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Scooby-Doo, Woody Woodpecker, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Felix the Cat, Popeye, Underdog, Kermit the Frog and the Muppets, and (of course) Mickey Mouse, his gang, and their fellow soon-to-be Looney Tunes.

And they all wished for nothing more than to bring happiness to those around them.

_**Time goes by, time brings changes, you change, too**_

Daffy and Bugs were about to film their next great cartoon when they suddenly noticed a crowd in the distance. Being the cartoon he is, Daffy adjusted his eyes like binoculars and spotted a new sea of cartoon characters heading their way. The two looked excited to have new guys join in.

_**Nothing comes that you can't handle, so on you go  
Never see it coming, the world caves in on you**_

But something was wrong. These characters weren't clever or anything. Their humor only focused on the stupidity of their actions, made weird or disgusting jokes involving sex or bodily liquids and gases, and, worst of all, they didn't want to see the smiling faces of children. They only wanted to get a cheap laugh to receive a quick buck.

Daffy and Bugs were worried.

_**On your town  
Nothing you can do.**_

Time passed, and everyone only wanted these new fellows. The older Toons tried their very best to keep up. Some stayed the same and hoped for the best. Some moved on and changed their acts, even going as far as to crack a fart joke. But that only seemed to make things worse for them._****_

Main street isn't main street anymore  
Lights don't shine as brightly as they shone before

Soon, the new cartoons have completely overshadowed them. A few sold themselves to other companies in hopes to revive themselves. Others simply vanished. And a few changed. Daffy grew cold and greedy, wanting nothing more than to bring back his once great popularity.

_**Tell the truth, lights don't shine at all  
In our town  
Sun comes up each morning**_

Bugs was getting ready for one of the Looney Tunes few cartoon shorts left that they had.

_**Just like it's always done  
Get up, go to work, start the day,**_

Bugs waved to Daffy, but was confused as to why the duck was wearing a hat and cat and was carrying a large suitcase.

_**Open up for business that's never gonna come  
As the world rolls by a million miles away**_

Bugs tried to argue with Daffy, saying that they needed him. Daffy shook his head. He had to leave this Toon Town, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be great again.

_**Main street isn't main street anymore  
No one seems to need us like they did before  
It's hard to find a reason left to stay**_

Bugs protested. Daffy ended their friendship then and there, and declared them only as rivals. Daffy left Toon Town and Bugs looked away sadly to the setting sun, praying for a day when Daffy will return and Toon Town will be what it once was.

_**But it's our town  
Love it anyway  
Come what may, it's our town…**_

Daffy sat up, hopped to his feet, and grabbed a toolbox.

"Daffy, we can't-"

"I'm not giving up!" Daffy roared, surprising everyone. "This town has been through enough without this happening to it," he said. "I'm not going to let it go this way! I'm not…" As Daffy trailed off, a few tears rolled down his face. "I'm not going to let it die."

Everyone was shocked by Daffy's behavior, unable to believe that he was going to seriously save Toon Town. They looked to each other and nodded. "All right, Duck," Rika smiled and grabbed a toolbox as well, "but let's play by this smart." She turned to the others and suggested, "Flyers, anyone?"

_**---**_

The plan worked. With flyers requesting volunteers to assist in the restoration of Toon Town posted all over Crime City, thousands came to help in the cause. This sparked a new hope in Daffy as he watched everyone fix up buildings, pick up trash, cleaned the streets, and plant new trees and flowers. Maybe people still do care.

Standing behind the podium on a beautifully crafted new Toon Town Hall, Bugs said into the microphone attached to it, "What's up, Docs?" The massive crowd laughed at his signature greeting. "Thank you, everyone. Thank you all for returning Toon Town back to its former grandeur. Without your help, Toon Town would never have been able to continue its purpose of bring up Toons to give the people joy. But I have to give a special mention to two groups of mooks who were the first to arrive to lend a hand and the ones who came up with the idea to send out flyers throughout Crime City: Let's give a round of applause for the Heart of Gold and Ajax's Detectives!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Bender blew kisses to the crowd as everyone clapped, cheered, and whistled to the detectives.

"I'll be here all week!" Stitch grinned widely.

Bugs turned to Daffy, and rested his arm on the podium. "Well, Daffy, looks like you saved the day."

Daffy smiled. "Yes, I did save the…wait a minute. You're trying to fool me again, eh rabbit?"

"Daffy, I'm honestly trying to give you-"

"No, no, no!" Daffy shouted, waving his hand around wildly. "YOU saved the day!"

"You saved the day."

"No, _you_ saved the day!"

"You saved the day."

"You saved the day!"

"You save the day."

"YOU saved the day, and that's that!" Daffy snapped and cross his arms, turning away. His eyes popped wide open. "Wait a minute."

Everyone burst out laughing as Bugs chuckled, "Heh, heh, whatever you say, Duck."

Daffy gave him the hardest, deadliest glare he could muster. "_You're deth-picable._"

_**End of Chapter 14**_

"_Once you have heard a strange audience burst into laughter at a film you directed, you realize what the word joy is all about."_

- Chuck Jones

"_Let's make some funny pictures."_

- Tex Avery

"_Animation offers a medium of story telling and visual entertainment which can bring pleasure and information to people of all ages everywhere in the world."_

- Walt Disney

"_I hope we don't get to the point where we have to have the cat stop chasing the mouse to teach him glassblowing and basket weaving."  
"What about Mickey Mouse? Disney tried very hard to make him a star. But Mickey Mouse is more of a symbol than a real character."_

- Joseph Barbera

"_Somebody like a Piggy or a Kermit, there needs to be several versions and so there will be several of them."_

- Jim Henson

"_That's all folks!"_

- Mel Blanc


End file.
